MgM: Demi
by Minagi Ito
Summary: A new generation of half-breeds from Asgard collided with the half-breeds from Olympus. Can they tolerate each other and put their differences aside to save humanity? Or will they kill each other off before that? Yumi/Sach, Noriko/Shim and the gang. Yuri!
1. Chapter 1

**Demi**

_I own my rotten brain only!_

_I_

The deal with being a _Demi_ is rather funny and stupid at the same time, because you're half-human and half-not. The blood of Hel coursed through her veins, Fukuzawa Yumi grew up in the battlefield and her first word was _victory. _Along with her cousin, Nijō Noriko, a forgotten child between Fenrir and a mortal, both raised by hunters. Growing up, the young cousins exuded inhuman abilities and earned their nicknames as: Death and Beast. Like their godly parent, Yumi could come and go as she pleased while Noriko could easily transform into a ferocious wolf with ease. Though at a younger age, their ability makes them the outcast amongst the children and they had a hard time controlling it until their teenage years.

"A toast to our two finest warriors!" the captain of the group said over the campfire. Mugs filled with ale, the men cheered and chugged it down in a single gulp. A group of 20 men raising 2 baby girls until they're both at a coming age, but thanks to being raised by them the girls acted more like men than the boys at their age. They'd take down quite a few monsters around the area and had camped for the night; tomorrow they would head to town to claim their rewards.

_MgM_

"You kidding me," Yumi murmured looking up at the gigantic earthen golem a few yards from her and Noriko. "That thing is HUGE," Noriko said staring at the thing's massive hands. "You're right, that's one HUGE *beep*!" the captain added looking at the thing that hung between the golem's legs. "..." the cousins just sweatdrop at the man's comment.

"Ah, shit..." Noriko groaned grabbed her side as she leaned against the tree. While she took on the golem and her cousin busied taking out the troops with the rest of the group, someone had shot her with a magic blast that tore through the golem and onto her. "Come out, come out, wherever you are..." a sing-song voice said. "Dammit, Yumi where are you...?" Noriko's mind called out to her cousin as she pushed herself up and headed deeper into the woods. Though she didn't go far before she collapsed from the wound on her side, pushing herself onto her back she waited for the inavitable to come.

"Got you..." the same sing-song voice but the face in Noriko's vision field looked terribly ugly. The long chin, hooked nose, blotchy complexion, terrible wrinkles, and bugged-out eyes, the woman looked as though she's ancient, she stood there holdingh her staff over Noriko. Incredibly, the butt of the staff was covered by a sharp metal like the tip of the spear that the recruits or knights would normally used.

The sound of metals clicking together caused Noriko tried to focus her attention harder to clear up her blurry vision. "Fuck off you old prune," Yumi said standing behind the woman with her scythe inching from the woman's throat. She didn't wait for a reaction from her enemy before pulling on the scythe, no, Yumi decapitated the woman as soon as the last word left her mouth. Blood spurted out like a fountain while the head went rolling along as the body jerked violently before dropping down onto the ground next to Noriko, twitching for a few seconds more and then went limp.

"Let me have a look," Yumi said once she dragged the body away from Noriko. Letting go of her side, Noriko let her cousin pulled her shirts up to view the true extend of the wound, she hissed when she felt Yumi placed her hand over the wound. "Be still," the girl with mocha eyes ordered as her other hand touched the grassy ground. Borrowing the power of nature, Yumi healed her cousin's wound but only to a certain extend as she's still new to the whole healing business. Warmth washed over Noriko's body, the pain eased away and the sensation of something icy cold was felt and she jumped at that.

_MgM_

"Your hand always that cold?" Noriko asked as her cousin helped her back into town, knowing the others always went to collect the rewards and spending it at a tavern somewhere. "Only when I'm channeling," Yumi replied looking for a road sign for a tavern. "Glad this place doesn't have a brothel," Noriko commented as they turned into the _Happy Tavern_. "What do you know, it's a tavern and a brothel..." Yumi drawled out seeing how their adoptive father and 19 uncles fondling half-naked women that serves them their drinks. "Fuck, fuck, fuck..." Noriko fumed stumbing inside without the need of Yumi's help as her anger made her forgot her pain.

"Oh for the love of Odin, she's going to kill them for real one of these days..." Yumi sighed before entering the place. Things crashing, women screaming and men begging for mercy lasted exactly for five minutes, and then all calmed down with the men sitting (on their knees) at the corner of the other side of the room sulking while Noriko kicking back having foods and drinks served to her by the women. Upon seeing Yumi, Noriko flashed her a grin and invited her to join, joining her cousin she did while ignoring the men's pleading to be back at the table.

Once again, the girls taught the men a lesson, the one that did the works gets the rewards while the ones that didn't get nothing. Unlike the mens, the cousins doesn't touch the women in ways the men does, Noriko wouldn't mind being served by those women but Yumi mostly preferred to pour her own wine. No matter how angry Noriko was with the men, she would make sure that they got good foods and wines later on and a fair share of the remaining reward after the bills. It was the life, a dangerous kind of life the cousins led but it's one they wouldn't trade it for all the money in the world. After all, the thrill of adventures and facing death constantly are what makes their life fun (to them).

_A/N: Woot! Feeling a bit hyper.. and thought to do something that is totally OOC for the MgM casts! -grins and waits for the flames- Well, I'll work on other one when my brain for that one decided to work again (sowwy). Hope y'all enjoy it. Ja~_


	2. Chapter 2

**Demi**

_II_

With the blood of Morrígan and Scátbach coursing through her veins, Ogasawara Sachiko was made to be the next hero with Gáe Bulg by her side (do not ask how two women got a baby). Along with her good friend and child of Aífe and Minerva, Hasekura Rei was on par with Sachiko as she too carried a godly weapon: Fragarach. The two are inseparable that their mothers were led to belief that they would someday be wed to each other or elope before their marriage.

Between them, Sachiko is considered the ferocious killer in the battlefield while her best friend was a more diplomatic and weaker than she is. But that would be a mistake upon the fools that thought Rei was weaker than Sachiko, both are demi and their mortal mothers was a legend warrior themselves. So growing up and trained by their mothers, the two girls are competent warriors without weakness that could kill them as they seek not fame nor glory but justice and protecting the weak.

_MgM_

"My parents are grossing me out," Rei commented over a drink of good wine at an inn. The two are traveling further north searching for a giant serpent that had been terrorizing the people of that region lately. "Why do you say that?" Sachiko asked taking a sip of her wine while waiting for the foods. "They're all over each other whenever my "mom" visit," Rei said making a quoting sign with her hands. "My parents are all over each other every day," Sachiko said and effectively shuddered at the thoughts of her mothers getting freaky out in the barn. "Ugh, now I need more wine…" Rei said giving a visible shuddered at her friend's words. The two laughed as the foods arrived, Rei thanked the waitress as Sachiko poured them more wine.

With a handsome look, Rei usually got women swarming her and offering themselves to her so willingly, while her friends were chased by men offering to keep her company at anytime of the day. Unfortunately for the men, a single glare from Sachiko was enough to freeze them over; Rei could only laughed becoming amused when the women started coming after her friend as well. Rei, who would once in a while decided to tread on thin ice by flirting with Sachiko, and most of the times she would managed a nice blush from the ever stiff girl and other times she induced the darker side of Sachiko.

Soon, both are in bed and ready to sleep, though Sachiko was caring for her weapon while her friend looked out at the starless sky above. "War is such an unavoidable thing," Rei said after a long moment of silence. "Indeed, but the monsters are much more fearsome than anything else in the world," Sachiko nodded her head in agreement. "What do you think of this place that's in the middle of nowhere?" Rei continued. "A brothel, a bandit's hideout," Sachiko shrugged.

Once her spear was cleaned, Sachiko stood up and whirled the thing in the air before stabbing right through the wall. A grunt was heard from behind the wall just before she pulled the spear back to her side letting whatever behind the wall dropped onto the floor with a loud thud. Quickly the door to their room was kicked down and in a blink of an eye, Rei unsheathe her sword and gave her enemies a quick swing cutting them in half. Blood dripping and bodies lay about, the two friends climbed on their own bed and slept soundly after they cleaned up their weapon for the second time that day.

_MgM_

By the time the friends reached the riverbank that rumored to have a great serpent living there, all they saw was blood red water with a few scales lay about the flattened grass. Sniffing the ground, Sachiko followed the scent toward a bustling town full of merchants. There they saw a group of men carrying a giant serpent head drawn by eight horses in a very slow pace as though the head was too heavy even with that many horses. Walking not far behind the men are two young men, each carrying a large amount of scaly skin that was neatly folded up to their eyes. They headed into the Hunting Guild to claim their reward, and most of the people on the road got frighten that they run out of the way or would be screaming in horror at the sight of the head that looked to be part fish and part lizard.

"Looks like we're late," Rei commented eyeing the last two people of the group. Sachiko just nodded her head; she was at awe at how a group of 22 people managed to took down something with a head that big. It made her wondered if there are more of them and only 22 people survived the hunt.

"Dammit, we're late to catch it. This is all your fault Sei," someone said from nearby causing the pair of friends avert their attention away from the group of men. Riding on horses, a group of four women looked on at the group of men at the guild; Rei was immediately drawn to the girl with long braided brown hair with a strong and wild look on her face grumbling about how _Sei_ slowed down the traveling to capture a rare _Rorza_.

Not long after that small complain from the other group, the men exited the guild and started to cut the ropes that the horses got tied them to the head on the ground. The two young fellas nodded at each other before they lifted the head together and carried it over to the guild's doorway, the one with black hair shoved his hands into the thing's eyeball and pulled it out tossing the thing right into the guild before kicking the whole head inside knocking the wooden beams out of its place (more like broking it).

"You lying bastards, you dare to tax us for killing a monster for you that you can't do it on your own? I should just lead the damn thing here and let it gobble you greedy bastards up, did the world some good with you cowards gone." "Calm down, merchants are known to be stingy and greedy. No need to be mad over it," the brown hair young man said to the raven hair and everyone sigh in relief. "Just burn their houses down to the ground instead," he added afterward startled everyone that's around them.

"Girls, girls, calm down…" a man in his 40s said. "Shut it old man!" the raven hair snapped at him. "Noriko," the one with brown hair called. "What?!" the angry raven said turning to face the other one. Saying nothing, the brown hair flicked the raven hair on the forehead and that got the raven hair calmed down immediately. "Its partner is coming and since the pay isn't worth much from the last kill, we'll get our foods with this kill. How about it?" the brown hair asked and the raven hair just nodded his head. "Let's go!" he shouted out to the others as they all jumped onto their ride and rode out of town to the west toward the river.

_A/N: The whole gang finally gathered, let's hope there's some more crazy things going on between them and that they won't kill each other off before chaos arrive to swallows the world whole. Enjoy~_


	3. Chapter 3

_III_

With the blood of Aphrodite in her, Satō Sei is a definite version of her mother, though she's more like Zeus due to her nature in chasing after women. On the other hand, one of her traveling companions happened to be a child of Suzaku (Vermillion bird) and the only person to have the ability to tame the wild and perverted Sei from hitting on anything that's a female. Mizuno Yōko, a woman of patient and tolerance, as in tolerance of lover's unfaithfulness (I doubt there's anyone in the world that could tolerate Sei's infidelity but Yōko, but I'm sure that her tolerance would run out as well). The third person in the group was but a distance relative to Sei (with the messed-up relation of the gods, it's hard to tell really) as she's the bastard child of Aries, the God of War who had a child with Aphrodite (she got the temper from her father). Shizuma Yoshino never liked her godly heritage, for all she cares the man that impregnated her mother should be Cerberus' chew toy and suffered through all the tortures that Hades god in his domain.

Between the three of them, Yōko was considered to be the most benevolent while the other two could care less about things. Sei only cares about the women, while Yoshino believed that the world already died once, there's no reason that it shouldn't die again and maybe take everything even the gods along with it this time. It is a miracle as how the three of them haven't killed each other since they started to travel the world together in collecting rare species of monsters in all sizes.

Finally, among them was a much more subdue person, Todō Shimako, the benevolent daughter of Vishnu (the maintainer or preserver) had come along with the other three despite the constant arguing between Yoshino and Sei. The strangest thing would be that Shimako would never followed a stranger, that was until she met Sei and followed the blonde woman without hesitation though Sei always regarded the young demi like a sister and never lay a finger on her.

_MgM_

"Let's go after them," Yoshino suggested and Sei agreed. Tugging on the snow-sunbird's reign, Shimako followed the other three out of the bustling town. Unaware that they too are being followed by two other people that happened to be in town at that time witnessing the same incident as they had, however, Shimako had an inkling feeling that they're being followed though she's sure that whoever it was isn't following her group but the group before them.

Indeed, not far behind them were Rei and Sachiko riding on their horse mount, both women too intrigued in the two young men that had managed to slay the serpent and both exuded abnormal strength in lifting the head and smashing it into the guild's entrance. Though Sachiko found it to be odd that out of 22 men, only 2 of them carried no weapons of any kind, well the visible weapons but Sachiko had her doubt that they could have any hidden weapons on their bodies with such simple clothing given no place to hide anything.

Further ahead, the group traveled with quick speed, with the two younglings leading the group while riding on their midnight-sunbirds (big as an ostrich but still looks like an actual sunbird). With their sleeves rolled up partway and their hands covered by leather gloves, Noriko and Yumi looked no different than the men that's behind them with their goggles down to protect their eyes from bugs and whatnot while riding at such a fast speed towards the river.

"The nerves…" Noriko growled riding beside her cousin. "Ignore them," Yumi said. "Like hell I will," Noriko replied pulling hard on the reign and redirecting her ride in the opposite direction instead. "Noriko!" Yumi called after her cousin after getting her own mount to halt. "You take care of whatever it is with them, I'm going to take care of these pesky bugs." Noriko called back already far away from the group. "That fool," Yumi murmured feeling a tension headache coming her way. In her moment of distraction, a larger than life paw swiped against her, sending all 21 remaining people flying right off their mounts instantly knocking them unconscious but Yumi.

Coughing, Yumi got up and brushed her clothes off, with a snap of her fingers her scythe appeared from thin air by her side. "Let's get this party started," Yumi said with an eerie smirk on her face as she grabbed onto the scythe and make a mad dash for the big feline before her. Leaving the fainting men behind and forgotten about the horses and bird as well, Yumi focus solely upon that enormous beast before her and nothing else.

_MgM_

"Stay away from here!" Noriko roared smashing a rather large and heavy glaive right into the ground just a meter away from the group of 4 women scaring their rides into frantic mode. Causing them to busy themselves in getting their mounts to calm down, Noriko took that chance and severely injured them. Out of all 4 of them, Noriko took one with her as a trophy or simply of the woman's beautiful that she wanted to share with her family. With an earsplitting howl, Noriko took Shimako with her and left the others for dead.

Sachiko and Rei happened to be right behind the group of 4, but the howling caused both of them to lose control of their rides and pain in their ears. Thus, by the time the howling stopped, the two regroup and continued on forward only to discover the group of 4 now lay on the ground with severe wounds on them. Well, one of them was missing, but this isn't the time for either Rei or Sachiko to stop and look for the missing person when 3 other persons in dire need of help to stop the wounds that were inflicted upon from bleeding.

Meanwhile, driven by instinct, Noriko took Shimako and headed deep into the forest until they came to a cave behind the waterfall. Leaving her family and cousin behind to deal with the feline, knowing that her cousin was plenty strong enough to take the thing down, Noriko wanted to share this beautiful possession she'd took with her with the others and mostly with Yumi. But at the same time, she doesn't want to share this creature with them, not even Yumi and knowing Yumi, she might ended up lecturing Noriko about abducting innocent people than having a little fun with the victim. Whatever reasons that caused Noriko to abduct this woman, the young warrior isn't interested in sitting down and deduct over it as she rather let her instinct took over and just enjoy the feeling.

_A/N: Yippeee... it's leaking out of my head along with my splitting headache. Well, another short one and a tiny bit of action happened, and again... the "MgM" in the middle means a seperation between timeline or jump of scene. Enjoy, ja~_


	4. Chapter 4

_IV_

"Grahhh…" Yumi roared as her scythe cut through the beast's paw. Letting out a loud whistle, Yumi's mount came to her as she jumped onto it and rode around the monstrous beast confusing it while cutting it down without mercy. "This is the end for you," Yumi said once the creature fell onto the ground before her bloodied and barely alive. _Have mercy, please have mercy on my child..._ the creature begged Yumi with its dying breath. "Go and ask Hel that," Yumi snarled holding her scythe up high that it transformed into a sword as she drove it down onto the feline's heart.

"Yumi, where is Noriko?" the captain of the group asked finally coming around. "I don't know," Yumi simply replied wiping away the blood on the corner of her mouth. "Go look for her, don't let her do something rash Yumi," he said gently with a concerned look on his face. "Mm," Yumi nodded her head and climbed back onto her mount and rode off.

_MgM_

Tossing the young woman onto the hard ground in the back of the cave once they made it there, Noriko went back out to check on the direction of the wind outside the cave. Once she was sure that everything is well, Noriko gathered some herbs and fruits before securing the cave with a well-disguised vines curtain and a trap set right behind it. With her godly scent, Noriko knew that even with the wounds she'd inflicted upon those women, it will not be enough to slow them down for long until they give chase after her to get back one of their own.

Even with the confused and frightening look on her beautiful face, Noriko couldn't think of anything else but the primal instinct that's dominating her mind at the moment. Overpowering her victim, Noriko ripped the woman's plain kimono right off of her body paying no attention to the shrilling scream, she took the herbs and mashed it with her hands before applying to the light wound she'd given to the woman earlier. It was only but a graze of the skin, but it would be a shame for such delicate skin to have scar upon it as Noriko's mind agreed with it.

Once her attention on the wound was done, Noriko stared at the woman for a long moment. Even in the darkness of the cave, Noriko had no problem seeing things as though it's bright as daytime. The heat in her body, the primal instinct wanted to satisfy its hunger, needs and desire and Noriko gave into it.

Capturing the victim's lips, Noriko kissed with great hunger and maybe a hint of madness within it. Struggle as the victim may, she was at the mercy of Noriko's incredible strength despite of her demi-bloodline. The kisses stray away onto the victim's neck, while Noriko's right hand kept the victim's hands in place as her left hand slowly messaging the victim's breast.

Suddenly, a current of cold air swept through the cave and the next thing Noriko knew or felt was the cold wall on her back and it started to get a bit hard to breathe. "You fool, didn't we agree on never abducting a woman no matter how beautiful she is?" Yumi's hostile tone snapped Noriko out of her haze. Yumi was furious as she clutched her hand around her cousin's throat while snarling at the young girl, both had sworn to never take a woman even if she offered herself to them after the disaster they'd gone through when they let a woman joined the group after saving her from the monsters. "Now tell me Noriko, how will we return to them now that we've broken our oath?" Yumi asked.

For as long as both could remember, they'd always been together like each other's shadow and never too far away from each other. Yumi always seemed to be the more level-headed between the two, but when she snap she become much more destructive than Noriko. Noriko was more of a wild child, but she is much kinder when compared to her cousin when it comes to hunting monsters.

"What will you do when they come for her?" Yumi asked suddenly letting go of Noriko, who dropped onto the ground with a thud while gasping for air. "I will not give her up," Noriko finally managed. "How will you manage a one on three? Not to mention she could just stab you from behind for kidnapping her and violating her." Yumi pointed out as she took off her rawhide jacket that she'd always carried with her and put it over the nude form that was still laying there shaken and crying. "She is not a normal human who happened to travel with a group of halfa cousin," Yumi warned her cousin. The one strange ability that Yumi seemed to have that Noriko doesn't have was the ability to see a person's soul to tell whether they're human or not, and that's the one skill that let them hunt down monsters that disguised themselves as human easily. "It matter not, I've already marked her." Noriko replied firmly. "Then we best hurry to Niflheim," Yumi said picking up the woman instead of letting Noriko do it. "And until we get there, you're not to touch this woman cousin," she warned walking out of the cave with Noriko trailing right behind her.

Outside, the sun has set on them, "Let us make haste, I already told the others that we will be away for a while." "I'm sorry cousin, for getting you involve into a crime that I committed out of lust," Noriko said as they took a shortcut to get out of the forest and headed for Niflheim. In the Land of Mist, one could easily hideaway and could never be detected, and there is the home to the cousins despite that they never truly been there for more than two days for their whole life. Once outside of the forest, Yumi whistled and called for her mount along with Noriko's mount, as they climbed on Yumi got the woman in front of her before the rode off toward Niflheim.

"What is your name maiden?" Yumi asked after riding in silent for a long time. "Todō Shimako," the woman in her arms replied meekly. "My name is Yumi and that girl there is my cousin, Noriko. Shimako-san, please forgive my cousin's roughness towards you, she is in heat though I'm not sure why she'd lost her self-restrain this time." Yumi explained. "In.. heat…?" Shimako echoed not sure how could a human be in heat. "Like you, my cousin is a demi and because of her heritage, she inherited some… unique traits…" Yumi trailed off when Noriko started to growl very lowly as a warning sign to her cousin to not reveal too much about their origin.

_A/N: And so, we're moving forward and Shimako is way too damn calm! I say it! More exciting things to come. Enjoy, ja ne~_


	5. Chapter 5

_V_

"Rei, you take care of them, I'm going after her." Sachiko said as they hurried to the wounded women. Taking off in a different direction, Sachiko pursued the kidnapper though at one point she lost sight of him. Entering the thick forest, Sachiko isn't familiar with the surrounding nor was she born with a good sense of direction, in fact it is safe to say that Sachiko have absolutely no sense of direction unless she's hunting a monster as her sense of smell far more superior than her sense of direction (not by much).

By the time she managed to find her ways out of the thick forest, the sun was setting and Sachiko decided to take a break from searching for a little bit. Before long her ears perked at the sound of a distinct whistle of a human, getting back onto her mount Sachiko followed in the direction of the whistle. Using her Guan Dao, Sachiko tapped lightly on her mount to get the beast to increase its running speed in an effort to catch up with the kidnapper.

Strangely enough, one minute there was a lush green forest and the next minute the dunes of sand stood silently under the pale cloudy moonlit sky. Not far away, Sachiko could see the two riders moving quickly further away from there, giving her steed a hard jab she sped up in an attempt to catch up to them and asked them for the whereabouts of that kidnapper. But as she got closer, she realized that one of them was indeed the kidnapper, which by logic the other was an accomplice.

_MgM_

"Take her," Yumi said quickly leaping off her mount and summoned her scythe to block the incoming guan dao from cutting down her cousin. "But…" Noriko was about to protested. "Just shut up and hurry to Niflhiem!" Yumi shouted her order as she pushed her enemy back with a following attack. Noriko quickly grabbed onto the reign of her cousin's mount and pulled it along with increasing speed, leaving Yumi behind to fend off the attacker.

"You lowlife," Sachiko growled whirling around using the butt of her weapon to stab her enemy. "Never says I was… noble…" Yumi grunted her reply bringing her scythe up and transforming it into a large claymore to deflect the sharp metal of the guan dao's butt. "Are you working for those men?" Sachiko spitted at Yumi. "No…" Yumi grunted deflecting yet another life threatening attack from Sachiko. "They're my family…" Yumi grunted yet again as Sachiko came at her in full force powerful enough to cause her hands to felt slightly numbed.

Leaping backward a few yards, Yumi started to whirl her scythe at fast speed and by the time she stopped the scythe already changed into a marvelous glaive as she stood in a fighting stance. The sands made it harder to move, but it didn't seemed to bother either woman much as they continued the battle until the wind started to pick up did Yumi called for a time-out (is that possible?). Not so far away, the two could saw the storm forming, and this isn't the rainstorm but a sandstorm that happened very often on this stretch of land. Turning away from Sachiko, Yumi tossed her weapon up in the air and took a dive into the sand as though she's diving into the lake, river or maybe an ocean. Sachiko felt as though her enemy had tricked her to run away, and she changed her weapon back until it looked like a saber did she sheath it to her side and dove into the sand in pursuit of her opponent. What she didn't know was that action was the very action that saved her life, above the howling wind and sands moved like a cyclone, picking up her mount and tearing it into micro pieces.

Deep under the sand dunes, lies many tunnels and if one knew ones way around, one could easily make it out of there alive. The tunnels under the sands were made by sand worms, the kind that eats anything that move. And Yumi happened to be very familiar with the tunnels; this was the place that she and her cousin used to play in or rather left to fend for themselves for two weeks by Hel in an effort for them to hone their demi instinct.

_MgM_

"Shit," Sei cursed wrapping her partner's wound up. "Sei, language please," Yōko reprimanded the blonde. "Sorry love," the blonde quickly apologize and kissed the latter's lips. "How are you hanging Yoshino?" Sei asked not looking over at the shorter girl with an even shorter fuse. "Like shit, fucking bastard managed to slice me. I'm going to fucking kill that mother fucker," Shimazu Yoshino cursed up a storm as Hasekura Rei helped wrapping up her wound. "Good gods Yoshino, you're getting better and better at mouthing off by the day there," Sei commented. "Fuck off you lecherous woman," Yoshino snapped though refraining herself from calling Sei with worse names. "Knock it off you two, you're embarrassing yourself in front of a stranger here." Yōko snapped and both women looked away from each other feeling guilty and scared.

Yōko may carry a calm and charming looks about her, but her power was something to be feared even by the gods. Her prowess and level-headed temperament was the reason why she's the leader of the group, even though the only person that constantly got scold was Sei. She is the only person that could keep Sei in line; otherwise her lecherous actions would've gotten her killed by now if it wasn't for Yōko.

"We need to chase after them if we're going to get Shimako back from that scoundrel," Sei said once everyone was back on their feet. "My friend already after them, the sun is setting we should find a place to camp for the night and could resume the chase when dawn arrive." Rei suggested. "Indeed," Yōko nodded her head in agreement and the others didn't dare to argue. So they traveled to the edge of the forest, close to the food source and also close to the road.

_MgM_

"Dammit!" Noriko cursed while setting up camp. It seemed that the maiden didn't run off but sat there quietly, observing the young warrior through calming eyes. "You could try and kill me or run off if you want," Noriko said once the tent was set up. They had managed to get far enough from the sandy plains that they ended up in the flooded forest, where the sounds of insects like a buzzing of a saw cutting through a large tree. "I see no point in killing another person, especially one who will take responsibility for one's actions." Shimako answered looking at Noriko still.

"You're strange, you know that?" Noriko commented getting up and stretched her muscles. "You think so?" Shimako asked innocently. "I know so," Noriko chuckled lightly. She'd never met someone whose grace and beauty stripped away her own inhibition and restrain, giving into her dark side of primal instinct to devour (in a sexual way) the helpless looking woman before her. "Any sane person would be screaming and trying to run away the first chance they got, and I say the cave was when one would take the chance and run like hell. After all, I've done something unforgivable to you, so you should hate me and try to kill me. But I guess demi doesn't do things like the mortals does," Noriko shrugged. Leaving Shimako there, she went to fetch from dry woods and foods for two, Noriko worried about her cousin but she was confident that everything will be fine and they will meet at Niflheim.

_A/N: sorry that it took ages to get this up, slipped my broken mind as a millions of other things jumped in taking over the priority list. Well, least I managed to get it up -laughs- enjoy. Ja~_


	6. Chapter 6

_VI_

Growling, Sachiko was getting frustrated with the endless tunnels leading to nowhere, but luck was on her side when she spotted a flash of light brown hair at the end of the tunnel. It was strange that there seemed to be light shone at the conjoint of the tunnels but darkness in all other part of the tunnel, though right now isn't really the time for Sachiko to ponder at trivial thing. But as soon as she caught up, the girl disappeared leaving no trail behind saving for the very strange rumbling sounds.

"Dammit!" Sachiko cursed looking at the multiple tunnels around her. A hand quickly appeared and clasped over her mouth, "Shh, it's coming this way very fast and hungry for flesh." Yumi was behind Sachiko and quickly dragged the woman with her to the safer spot of the conjoining tunnels, then leaving Sachiko there she moved away as the worm passed through from one tunnel searching for the aroma of fresh human. Summoning her scythe, Yumi grabbed onto it and let the blade hooked into the worm's mouth with six sets of razor-sharp teeth and ripped right through it as it moved, feeling as though it could take on a simple mortal's weapons can't hurt it (hasn't worked on it before).

What Yumi did was dangerous and she knew it, even if the person she's saving was after her life Yumi will not let the worms devour them while she runs away. It's not a noble act, it was about karma and she prefers not to have a guilty conscience for killing an enemy using her knowledge of the worms in the tunnels. From the recent fight with Sachiko, Yumi hands were still numb and that landed her in a bad position when another three other worms came through in different directions and one managed to tore through her rawhide shirt and pierced her right arm with its jagged teeth.

When she managed to defeat all 34 giant sandworms, Yumi was so tired that Sachiko could've killed her without using much effort. "Ugh, I need a bath," Yumi said trying to get all the sticky purple goo off her clothes (worm's blood). "Come on, we can kill each other after we get out of here and clean up." Yumi said walking past Sachiko and headed down a tunnel that isn't blocked by dead worms and Sachiko followed cautiously.

By the time they're somewhere, it's already late and Yumi found a small pond to clean up glad that she always managed to keep a set of spare clothes on her that even the worm's blood couldn't seep through the bag. "Aww… stupid worm," Yumi murmured once she returned and Sachiko started a fire to keep warm.

Sachiko took her turn to clean up, leaving Yumi there to keep the fire going and while she's at it Yumi took her carving knife out and put the blade into the burning fire until it turned red from the heat. Looking over at her ghastly wound on her arm, Yumi brought the hot knife up and waited for it to cool down a little before applying it onto the wound. Forgotten something, she hurried to find a piece of cloth and put it in her mouth, turning her attention back to the knife she brought it closer to her face to examine the temperature before pressing it onto the wound. Biting down hard onto the piece of cloth to keep herself from screaming out in pain, Yumi endured the searing pain from the hot blade that's doing its job in killing all the bacteria on the wound to keep her from infection.

"Bastards, I'll kill all of you next time I'm there," Yumi cursed after taking the cloth out of her mouth and rubbed her lower jaw. "Say that after you beat me," Sachiko said coming back from bathing in the lake with her long hair still wet. "Heh, I win if I left you there to fend off those worms," Yumi said with a smirk even though the pain was still there. "You seem to like a fair fight," Sachiko noted. "That would be because you're a demi, and it would be a shame to let one be eaten by the worms. Though now I kind of regret my decision," Yumi laughed lightly. "I could say the same with you," Sachiko returned as she tore the sleeve of her shirt off and used it to wrap up Yumi's wound. "Oh really?" Yumi suddenly sounded so charming to Sachiko's ears.

Her hand moved from Yumi's arm up to her face, Sachiko leaned in and kissed Yumi who was taken by surprise and didn't react on time. But the kiss was cut short when a roaring sound from the distance shook the ground and put out the fire. It seemed that love had crept up behind Sachiko and bit her just now, and she just can't help herself but to capture those pink petals in front of her.

"Out of the frying pan, into the fire…" Yumi sighed. Just as soon as she said that, an incredible force hit the ground denting it quite a bit and both women was sent flying from the impact. "I'm not sure if we should call it fire," Sachiko said coughing as she got up and helped Yumi up to her feet as well. There was a large and long line of sapphire blue color glowing beautifully under the cloudy sky. "Ohhh… no, not good…" Yumi said backing away and pulling Sachiko along with her. "What's wrong?" Sachiko asked feeling Yumi tugging at her arm while moving backward. "Just run!" Yumi shouted as she turned around and dragged the other one along until she came to her senses and run along with Yumi.

Just so, the crackling, popping, and zapping sounds started and flashes of lightning zapped through the air burning anything nearby the glowing lights. "What in the world was that?" Sachiko asked running still. "It's a giant water reptile that can walk on land as well," Yumi answered. "I'm not asking what kind of creature it was," Sachiko said. "Did I forgot to mention that it spit ice cold enough to instantly froze you up and emit powerful electrical static when its back started to glow blue?" Yumi added turning her head to look over her back checking to make sure the thing isn't chasing after them. "Yes, yes you did," Sachiko replied. "Dive!" Yumi commanded as she took a dive and rolled, Sachiko didn't question but mimicked the other girl. Which was a good thing, because when both looked up the small brushes in front of them was surrounded by crystal ice that emit cold airs from it that even they could feel it from where they're at.

"Ow, it's like I'm having the worst luck today…" Yumi grumbled feeling her side and pulled a rock shard off. "Guess the monsters just like your scent today," Sachiko tried to joke (which she got zero talent at). "Yeah, you're the start of my bad luck," Yumi retorted as she tried to get up and walked away once the rumbling sounds died away. Sachiko didn't argued about that remark and just followed, they walked until they found a decent place to start another campfire and hopefully no more monsters coming at them so they could get some rest. Once settled, Yumi once again tended her wound before leaning against the tree and fell asleep right away from exhaustion, while it took Sachiko a little longer to fall asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

_VII_

"Oh shit," Sei cursed as soon as they entered the desert. "It reeks…" Yoshino added covered her nose. Yōko had to resist the urge to throw up, the sun was up high burning down onto the desert sand stirring up foul odors that seemed to be from underneath the sands. _Hm, I wonder if I'm pregnant, _Yōko's mind mused at the thought as she tried her best to pushed out the terrible smell as they rode across the vast desert. The desert winds picked up the sand, showing a rubbery hide that was darken by the sands and heat. "Hope that's not a dead body," Sei said leaping off her horse and walked over to the rubbery hide that was shown thanks to the hot desert wind.

To their surprises, it was a piece of the sand worm from the tunnel somehow got pulled up here. The piece of flesh suddenly moved and Sei jumped back as the sand started to looked as though it was being sucked down into the group. "Holy…" Sei didn't got a chance to finished her sentence when a giant razor-sharp mouth surged out from the sandy ground and up into the air almost clipping her right leg off if she didn't react quickly. Rei quickly unsheathe her sword and with a single swung, the worm was sliced up in perfect length.

"Really, this gonna stinks even more," Yoshino whined jabbing onto her mount to race across the desert. "I agree," Sei nodded her head and got on her mount and rode off with the other two following right behind her. Sometimes later, they managed to leave the desert behind and followed the trail of destruction to locate their friends.

_MgM_

When Shimako woke up the next morning, Noriko was not in the tent next to her. Instead, the scuffling noises further away from the tent caused her to took a peek outside to investigate where her captor was. To her surprise and amusement, Noriko was wrestling a lizard that's twice the size of a full grown man and as long as twenty-something feet. The rain had been drizzling since early morning and still is, as the two wrestled on the muddy ground. Noriko was busied wrestling for control over the beast had forgotten to summoned her weapon, thus she ended up biting into the thing's neck and got a mouthful of scales. Spiting them out, she continued to bit into the same spot even when the lizard rolled on its back to crush her underneath it.

Minutes passed, as blood started to mix with mud until the lizard stop moving did Noriko let go of it. Taking off the outer layer of her shirts, Noriko went to search for her carving knife and started to gut the thing. Shimako decided to leave the girl be and retreated back inside the tent, laying there and listening to the sounds of scales being cut. To Shimako, it was but a silly moment that led her to believed that Noriko was more than just the savage monster that she was back in the cave, and as her cousin had told Shimako, she was in heat and isn't really herself. It was quite flattering to know that she had such an effect on such a powerful warrior.

Outside, Noriko was soaked with blood and mud and rain as she finished gutting and cleaning the lizard (not sure how she'll eat the 20-something feet long lizard though). Strangely enough, the sky cleared up right after that and Noriko managed to gathered up some woods that were dried enough to start a fire to cook the meat. As she cooked the meat, Noriko wondered if her cousin was okay and wasn't caught in the sandstorm or not. Not long ago they were each other's shadow, but now separated as each trying her best to stay alive so that they would meet again at Niflheim.

"Hey, get up." Noriko called peeking her head into the tent while Shimako pretended to be sleeping still. "Eat some or I'll eat them all," Noriko said walking back to the campfire as she put in more dry woods to keep the fire going. The aroma of freshly cooked meat filled her nostrils as she stepped outside of the tent, Shimako's stomach rumbled in hunger as Noriko handed her a piece of meat on a stick.

_MgM_

"Stop following me woman," Yumi groused pushing herself forward as dawn came. "I'm not following you, I'm searching for that kidnapper to save the maiden." Sachiko retorted as she isn't really a morning person either. Yumi was grumpy because of the wounds on her, not because she's not a morning person in fact she's an early riser while the rest of her family preferred to sleeps-in.

It wasn't long before Yumi collapsed from exhaustion, and lucky for her Sachiko was there to catch her. Keeping her up, Sachiko took those callused hands and pulled them over her shoulders as she pushed her back against the unconscious woman's front. Leaning forward slightly, Sachiko grabbed onto Yumi's thighs and pushed her up a bit until she got Yumi into the right position before she continued with the travel. Giving an unconscious person a piggyback ride was fine in Sachiko's book, otherwise it would be embarrassing.

After walking for nearly three hours nonstop, they entered the rainforest and drizzling rain befell upon them, hence the term _rainforest_. The next thing Sachiko knew was a giant lizard ramming right at her at decent speed with pale yellow skin almost blending in with the lime moss nearby (think komodo with croc's scaly body). Searching around for a safe place, but everything is soaked and covered in moss making it easy to slipped on. Sachiko moved her left foot back slightly as though she's getting into her fighting stance while carrying a deadweight on her back. "Hmph," Sachiko stomped her right foot down onto the creature's head just as it neared her with enough strength to force its head right into the ground.

"You're too noisy," she groused grinding her foot against its head. The body struggled with all of its might in an effort to pull its head out from under the massive weight, thus when Sachiko moved her foot, the thing flew backward because it was in the middle of yanking itself away from its not-so-easy prey. "Mmm… don't toy with it, just kill it already…" a smoky timbre voice murmured against Sachiko's ears, sending shivers up and down her spine. "You're right," Sachiko nodded as she rushed at the thing and kicked the thing though her foot never connected to it. A light blue aura that looked like a crescent moon moved quickly from her foot and cut into the lizard, a clean cut killing it instantly as blood mixed with the rain. "Good job…" the girl on her back murmured making an effort in petting her head before she's passed out again.

_A/N: Yay, finally, something for this story. Anyway, I realized that I made a mistake but no one noticed just yet (laughs). Enjoy~_


	8. Chapter 8

_VIII_

"Gah," Noriko sounded as though she was caught off-guard and she was. Shimako looked over and was surprised to saw the other girl got sucked into the soggy ground, quirking her brow Shimako leaned over and took the girl's hand trying to pull her out from the ground. "Oh shit," Noriko said feeling coiled around her waist. "What, what is it?" Shimako asked as she gave one last hard yank launching the other girl into the air along with something that latched onto her as well.

"Grrahh…" Noriko roared as her right hand transformed into sharp claws before digging it into the fleshy thing around her waist. "Holy cow, that's some leech…" Shimako said looking up at the girl that grabbed onto a tree branch with one hand while her other one sank into the muddy looking leech of enormous size. An eerie puff of smoke moved slowly from Noriko's claw-liked hand as the flesh mud-leech started to freeze over and dropped right off of her, but soon she followed and dropped from the branch as well. Shimako wasn't sure what's wrong with her captor though she hurried over to the girl's side and help her up did she noticed the bloodstain on Noriko's left lower back. "This is not good…" Noriko murmured while suppressing the urge to cough.

"Let's hurry out of here," Shimako said while supporting the girl as they moved through the watery forest (flooded forest). Noriko started to lose her vision view after a while of walking with Shimako's help, just as when they're finally out of the forest and into a more dried and thin forest. Noriko pushed herself away from Shimako so that she could lean against the large tree and started to cough badly as the blood churned and traveled up to her mouth.

"Oh no, is it poisoned?" Shimako asked hurried to Noriko's side and pulled the girl's shirt up and looked at the blacken wound on her lower back. "I'm seriously questioning the animals that inhabit that forest," Shimako commented as she laid Noriko on her stomach. "H-here…" Noriko said weakly pulling out a hunting knife. "C-cut it… open and f-f-force the… poison out…" she finished coughing up more blood. "Okay, okay, just don't die on me…" Shimako said feeling slightly panicky with all the blood being coughed out by the other girl and how the darken spot kept on spreading. Quickly, Shimako took the knife and worked on the wound, cutting it open a little more before tossing the knife aside and gently worked on and pushed the poisoned blood out.

Resorting to the last straw, Shimako leaned over and sucked the poison out of the wound and spit it out. Every now and then she would wiped the blood off her mouth as she continued on with sucking out the poison, slowly the darken spot retreated until there's only a small red circle around the wound. Tearing the sleeve of her shirt, Shimako bandaged up the wound and turned a totally passed out Noriko over. Letting the girl's head rest on her lap as she sat with her back against the tree, relaxing letting exhaustion invade her body and mind as a light breeze passing by.

_MgM_

"Sheesh, this place is so drippy…" Sachiko murmured looking outside the abandoned tent she'd found a few minutes ago. "You know, the way you say it sounds like you're some old perverted geezer…" Yumi commented barely awake, which only thicken her smoky voice all the more. Sachiko couldn't help but blushed deeply after realizing what Yumi meant, it really does sound perverted.

"Anyway, this is the rainforest, the beginning of the flooded forest…" Yumi yawned the wounds were still bothering her even though it had already slowly healed itself up by now. "Oh…" Sachiko felt slightly miffed (when she's embarrassed) rubbing her cheek. "Come over here and get some sleep," Yumi said padding at the empty spot next to her, innocently thinking it's just like sleeping with her cousin even though this person is her enemy turned ally on a truce. All the while Sachiko's mind tried to rationalize as to why the other girl wanted sleep together with her, and then finally she gave up and closed the tent and sat down next to a sleepy Yumi. "Sleep," Yumi said with her eyes closed as she reached out and pulled Sachiko down next to her. Rolling on her back, a small smile bloomed upon her face, Yumi drifted back to sleep as Sachiko rolled on her side and propped her head up looking over at that sleeping face next to her.

A few hours later a roaring sound woke them up from the slumber, "Oh come on!" despite the pain, Yumi got up and opened the tent to look outside at the starless sky (hard when the trees so thick) to see who dare to woke her up at this time of the night. "Huh? What…?" Sachiko asked sleepily. "Oh hell, not again!" Yumi shouted coming back and dropped herself on top of Sachiko just as something swiped by, flattening the tent completely. "Huh? What? What happened?" Sachiko asked as she's finally fully awake now that the steamy air blasted at her in full force. "This is getting ridiculous…" Yumi grumbled rolling off of Sachiko.

Not far away, Sachiko saw the gleaming red eyes blinked in the darkness and a low rumbling noise seemed to be coming from that direction as well. "Damn, I'm too tired for this…" Yumi said weakly waving her hand in the air. "Have fun with it…" she continued. "Uh, sure?" Sachiko said pulling out her spear. With a flick of her wrist, the handle extended itself and glowed deep blue until the entire spear is of that color. Sachiko brought it over her head with both of her hands holding onto it, she took in a deep breath and drove the head of the spear straight into the ground sending surge of statics down the spear onto the ground and toward the pair of burning eyes a bit away from them. A screech and a loud thud emitted from that direction, and then followed by a loud roar with enough force her hair and the trees nearby swayed slightly.

"I don't think its happy being zapped by you," Yumi commented while retying her hair. Just so, a light aquatic glow from the beast signaling something painful to come, and Yumi leaped on her feet and hissed from the pains her wounds induced for the sudden movement. "Remember last night when I got a rock on my side?" Yumi asked backing away a little bit. "Yes, what about it?" Sachiko asked looking over at the other girl. "Well, let's just say that this place makes it feel _right_ at home…" "Uh-oh…" Sachiko noted pulling her spear up and got into her fighting stance. "You say it; let's try our best not to get burn to ashes this time too okay?" Yumi said in a half-serious and half-joking tone. "Heh, I'll show it what I got…" Sachiko smirked holding the spear in her right hand as she changed her stance and leaned forward low enough that her left hand touched the wet ground. "Show me your demi power then," Yumi grinned as she too leaned forward just slightly, letting her hands hung loosely.

_A/N: Woo... another one, and yes I did, for whatever reason, I forgot and renamed Sachiko's weapon. Shame on me again I guess (laughs). Enjoy the cliff-hangy chapter._


	9. Chapter 9

_IX_

"Oh crab!" Noriko exclaimed before dodging massive water spit from the larger than life crab. "Oh shit…" she grunted as a pair of humongous claw side-swiped her just as she was dodging the water spit. "Ugh… I feel so lucky running into one monster after another…" Noriko groaned as Shimako helped her up. "I've never seen so many monsters in all the times I've travel like I've seen in the past couple of days," Shimako chimed in sounding a bit too enthused.

"Move!" Noriko quickly shoved Shimako away sensing something coming their way. Her instinct was dead-on the claw swooped down and clamped down upon her, but she's glad that Shimako was out of harm's way. "Oh… the agony…" she moaned feeling the claw slowly crushing her.

"Goodness, she's just a monsters magnet…" Shimako murmured bending down to pick up a few pebbles. "But who am I to blame her, when I was the one that keeps her from going all out." Shimako said to herself as she picked a single pebble from her left hand and flicked it with her right hand aiming straight at the crab's left eye. Unbelievably, its left eye exploded just as the pebble came into contact with it, the crab shriek out in pain dropping Noriko as it staggered backward slightly from the agony. Shimako took that chance as she tossed all the pebbles up in the air, while she started to flicked the pebbles with her right hand at rapid speed that the pebbles didn't have a chance to fall down toward the ground. With each pebble, the impact become greater on the crab and she was aiming at its legs, thus causing it to dropped with a loud thud once all that legs were sent scattered about.

Noriko whistled looking at the immobile crab with a raised brow, "Hot damn! I think we just got ourselves lunch." "You're kidding me," Shimako said as she wasn't really considering something that's about to eat her to be lunch. "Nope," Noriko smirked pulling her right hand back as it morphed into razor sharp claws before igniting into amazing blue flame. Dashing toward it, Noriko jumped onto its back and dug her claws onto the shell as the blue flame moved from her hand onto the shell and continued to spread all over the creature until it is cooked thoroughly. The smell was so enticing that even Shimako's stomach rumbled loudly in hunger that even Noriko could hear it even from the distance, Noriko quirked a brow and looked over at her captive who in turn blushed deeply.

_MgM_

"Oh shit…" Yumi cursed when she noticed something odd about her opponent, another pair of red glow eyes appeared. "We can take them," Sachiko encouraged. "Really? Because I'm getting sick of being attacked by everyone as of late," Yumi said in a sarcastic tone. "Well, I'm starting to think that you're a monster magnet," Sachiko teased (or tried to). "More like a beast magnet," Yumi retorted as spikes tore through the sleeves of her shirts and the back as well.

The spikes were like sharp blades, Yumi leaped up in the air and curling herself up as she started to spin at rapid speed until a buzzing sound started to emit from her. At incredible spinning speed, Yumi took off and tore the air cutting through all the statics that were aiming for her as she continued on her course until a thunderous shriek from the monster was heard did she moved back. Landing on her feet, Yumi slid back a bit with her legs far apart as her left hand touched the ground while her right hand was far back in an attempt to regain her balance. During the whole time, Sachiko could only gaped at the scene in front of her, after all it's not everyday that she saw a person turning into a deadly weapon. Actually, this would be her very first time seeing it, and it just blown her mind away.

"Wow…" was all that Sachiko managed before snapping out of her trance and returned her focus on the beasts before her. "That makes me feel slightly better," Yumi commented but the wound on her side made her cringed. "Hmm… nope, not at all, feeling crappy still," she continued as she stood straight up and all the spikes on her went away.

Not to be outdone, Sachiko moved swiftly and gracefully as she used her spear to her advantage and slicing up the beasts in less than fifteen minutes. Once it was done, Sachiko breathe a sigh of a relief silently hoping that there will be no more weird things happening to them, and Yumi was once again out of her line of sight. It wasn't until she noticed the flicking aqua glow from the carcasses that gotten her slightly worried, _I'm pretty sure I killed it._ With her spear in hand and ready to kill again, Sachiko made her way to the pile of carcasses cautiously while looking for any sign of it being alive. To her relief and confusion, it was just Yumi carving away at the carcasses removing selective scales with care and ignoring everything around her as she was too engrossed in what she was doing to care about anything else, and that included Sachiko.

"What are you doing?" Sachiko asked. "Carving goods," Yumi replied dropping down a large scale near Sachiko. "These things are rare and of high quality, it will fetch us a handsome amount of money to stay at an inn with good foods and good wine." Yumi added leaving out the open air bath part. "Sounds good enough," Sachiko nodded putting her spear away and started to pile of the scales that Yumi carved off the carcasses.

"I always thought it was the monster that generates the statics," Sachiko commented once everything was done and the two carried the loads a bit further away before Yumi stopped to look around. "What are you looking for?" Sachiko asked when Yumi halted in her steps. "A clearing," Yumi replied. "Is it even possible, I mean we're in a rainy dense jungle…" she trailed off when Yumi spotted a clearing area and moved over to it. "I take it back, there's all kind of things in this place," Sachiko murmured walking over to the other girl. "Always expect the unexpected," Yumi said flashing Sachiko an impish smile. "Why would you want to step into the clearing of a dense forest?" Sachiko asked as she doesn't understand why anyone would want to be in the clearing of a dense forest, as that would make one an easy meal for the rest of the carnivore monsters in the area. "So I can shadow-step," Yumi replied in a nonchalant manner. Sachiko had to do a double-take when hearing that, "Wait, wha? Run that by me again?" "Shadow-step," Yumi repeated looking over at the other woman with a quirked brow.

"I thought shadow-stepping would be… oh, I don't know… in the shadow?" Sachiko exaggerated. "Just shut up and take my hand," Yumi growled holding her free hand out to Sachiko, who took it after a moment of hesitation. "I'll explain later," Yumi added before she dragged Sachiko with her into the the empty space of darkness.

_A/N: Sorry for the lack of update(s), really... I start working on it and about a few paragraphs in, couldn't think of anything more to add. Instead, something else popped up and I didn't want to work on that idea, stupid brain. Anyway, sorry for the lack of update (repeating myself again) and hope y'all enjoy this chapter as much as it hurt my brain (laughs). Ja~_


	10. Chapter 10

_X_

"I'm telling you," Yumi started as they were sitting in the hot spring just outside of a large inn hidden in the mist of Niflhiem. "Shadow-step doesn't literally mean _stepping in the shadow_; it's a form of porting from one location to a desired location." Yumi explained and Sachiko was ready to argue when the girl held her hand up. "No, I can't use it whenever I want to, there's a charge to it and the needs to meet certain conditions before the charge would activate. Believe me, the ruler of hell doesn't really let her kid wreck havoc, we're completely capped with relic that bind our power." She said pointing at the single earcuff on her left ear before she grabbed a bottle of old Royal Rhine wine and took a swig.

The Royal Rhine (Double R or 2R) is famous in Niflhiem (Nif for short) and amongst the gods in Asgard, it was made with the scale of the ferocious Agroze, golden wheat from the Shadow field of Niflhiem, the blood of Ludrit, and the juice of the rainbow Royal Drome bug. The 2R is Niflhiem most famous trademark, as the place was always half hidden in the mist and half in the darkness yet a field of golden wheat flourished in the border between darkness and the mist. Without the Agroze's scale, the drink itself is called Rhine wine without the electric flavor of the Agroze's scale.

"Damn, nothing beats a good hot spring and a well-kept bottle of 2R," Yumi exclaimed after both she and Sachiko left the hot spring and ready to dine. "It sure loosens the muscles," Sachiko added sitting down across the other girl. Over the past few days, they had slowly becoming closer through the chaos of being hit on by one monster after another, but still not any closer to being good friends since both still trying to upstage the other when it come to facing down monsters.

"Shouldn't you worry that it might be poison?" Yumi asked down another cup of 2R just as the waitress served out a tray full of freshly cooked foods. "If that's the case, you'll be dead too," Sachiko commented. "I have to disagree, the blood of the Ludrit mixed with the Royal Drome's juice become potent enough to kill a 2 tons cow. But the golden wheat cancel it out," Yumi laughed heartily. "Don't worry, they make sure that there's no poison in the foods or it wouldn't be good for business," Yumi said picking up a large rice bowl and started to eat. "I was about to ask what's in the wine, but now I wish you hadn't told me about it." Sachiko complained as she pour the wine into the two cups before picking up her bowl of rice and eat slowly.

_MgM_

"We're finally at Nif, the land of the mist…" Noriko said feeling relaxed knowing that they won't be running into any monsters here. It was kind of funny, Noriko had always thought that it was her cousin that attracted the monsters to them, but now that she's not with her cousin and still bumping into monsters. _Guess there's no helping it, not to mention my _dad_ is a dog._

"How could you see anything in this fog?" Shimako asked as soon as they stepped into Niflhiem. "All the easier for me to take advantage of you," Noriko laughed reaching out and took Shimako's hand in hers. "Really?" Shimako asked in a rather soft and sultry tone. "Would you like me to demonstrate it _my _miko?" Noriko asked pulling Shimako up against her with her left hand wrapped around Shimako's waist and her eyes glowed yellow like the color of the wolf.

"Ahem…" someone's voice interrupted them from getting lost in each other's eyes. Shimako quickly pushed away from Noriko but still held onto Noriko's hand, blushing slightly because someone caught them nearly getting intimate (kisu!). "I don't mind if you guys decided to get all frisky out here, but try not to block the road," an indifferent tone said from somewhere in the mist. The mist was truly too thick for anyone to see, unless one lived there for a long time to adjust to the density of the mist (would sound weird to call land of fog). "Fuck you Dante," Noriko cursed at the voice, mad for having the nice moment ruined by someone she doesn't care to run into. "You'll have to ask my wife for permission," the same indifferent voice replied. "You reeks of monsters and blood, come." It wasn't an invitation, it's more like an order and Noriko pulled Shimako along, they walked in the thick fog for a while until they made it to a clearing where a beautifully built home stood untouched by the fog.

"Welcome to my home, the young demi from the southeast." Shimako was surprised when a person emerged from the fog and bowed at her slightly dressing in fine clothing, though not made of silk it was still from well-made fabrics. A set of incredible horns upon that head with messy short raven hair, the woman before her bear a resemblance of a demon but Shimako sensed now evil aura from her. "Please feel free to use the bath and clean up, my wife would fuss if she sees you two looking like you've just rolled in mud and monster's guts. Noriko, you go with her too, I have no business with you right now." Dante said heading inside while Noriko said nothing in return as she dragged Shimako with her to the right side of the house toward the bath house.

"Who is she?" Shimako asked washing herself. "Ito Dante, she keeps watch over Nif and before you ask me what she is, I don't know. My aunt said she'd been here since the last Ragnarok," Noriko replied through gritted teeth as the warm water passed by the wound on her back. "Oh, have you ever seen her wife?" Shimako asked, curious about their hosts. "Yeah, a harmless person, very _human_, I'm not sure how much longer they'll be together until Dante got bore of her." Noriko said.

Noriko had only seen Dante's wife once or twice a few years ago, but years prior when she's here with her cousin to learn to control their demi power, they saw only Dante. Noriko, curious as she might, never ask just what the hell Dante is, but Noriko knew that she's neither human nor god and definitely not a demi either. Her horns made her looked a lot more like a demon, but there's no proof of that and saying her a monster wouldn't be right either since she hunted monsters for a living. Unlike Yumi and Noriko, she only hunt Agroze and even gods have problem taking down an Agroze, but Dante managed to carve the scales right off of a live Agroze without being shock to death. Even with Noriko's demi strength and power, just a glimpse of Agroze sent chills down her spine. Thus, it is one of the many reasons Hel entrusted both Yumi and Noriko to Dante to train them in the art of controlling their demi power.

_A/N: As I said before, there will be 2 people that will make appearances throughout the stories (this and others) because they're part of a bigger plan. World domination! Muwahahaha...! (cough,cough) Okay, evil laughter is bad idea, anyway I'm planning on giving this couple a story of their own someday, but for now they will have to settle for appearing randomly in these random stories (laughs). Hope y'all enjoy this chappy, ja ne~_


	11. Chapter 11

_XI_

"Thanks for the scales Yumi-chan," a woman with dark complexion said when the two came down for dinner. "Ah, Hannah-sensei, is Dante-sama doing okay?" Yumi asked giving the woman a respectful bow. "She's been taking long walks lately, I'm getting worry and she's not hunting for Agroze scales anymore. But the Agyz scales would flavor the 2R all the same though not as strong as the adult version," the woman nodded before eyeing Sachiko.

"Oh, oh… this is uh… what's your name again?" Yumi asked though she was sure that they'd never realy introduced themselves to each other since their meeting. "Ogasawara Sachiko," Sachiko said giving the other woman a graceful and polite bow. "Nice to meet you," the woman in white robe nodded at Sachiko before turning her attention back to Yumi. "So, how's your family and cousin?" "They're perverted as always, and Noriko should be here soon. I hope," she mumbled the last bit. "Well, if she's anything like you, I'm sure there's a lot of perils ahead of her to test her determination and courage."

_So she knew that this girl is a monster magnet_, Sachiko's mind pondered but she didn't speak of it. "Sachiko is it?" Hannah asked and Sachiko just nodded her head in reply. "Come, come, Dante would be happy to see Yumi making some friends that isn't already broken," Hannah laughed crisply when Yumi started to protest. With a glimpse, Sachiko concluded that this woman is nothing more than just a mortal, with beauty that made even Venus jealous or whatever other goddesses in this world crossed this mist place. The woman got a blue aura about her, a sign that she's a relaxed person and Sachiko was pretty sure that there isn't much here that could stress anyone. Not to mention, she carried an earthy scent, a scent of human and nothing else except for a mix of a light fresh jasmine.

As soon as they leave the inn, they were lost in the fog that seemed to be getting thicker by the step that Sachiko had to feel with her hands in front of her. "Hey, watch it," Yumi growled lowly not wanting to alarm the woman further ahead. Feeling a callus hand grabbed onto her right hand, Sachiko felt a bit more at ease in the fog even though she stumbled slightly as since she couldn't even see the ground.

"Who is she?" Sachiko whispered asking Yumi. "My teacher's wife," Yumi replied. "People around here said she's one of Hel's servant, but I'm positive my mom doesn't know her. Then again, we have no idea what Dante is so it's safe to say that we don't know what she is either," Yumi added. "You can't judge a book by its cover, and whatever you do, don't upset her or Dante will make mince meat out of you." Yumi warned while tugging at Sachiko to move along with her.

_MgM_

"AHHHHH!" the sound of someone screaming in agony echoed from the house, sending waves of fear into Shimako's body. She was asked to have tea and enjoy the little garden out in the backyard by Dante, Shimako obliged when Dante grabbed Noriko by the ear and dragged her up the stairs. That set of ceras (horns) was enough to scare a demon, and Shimako is no demon while sensing no threat from that woman it would be best if Shimako does what was asked of her.

"Damn you, are you trying to kill me you old coot?" Noriko growled bursting through the paper windows on the second floor of the house and landed on all four a few yards away from where Shimako was. Jet black furs with deep blue streaks here and there, but the color was too deep that it completely blended in with the black fur. Noriko had taken her godly form, the ferocious wolf snarling up at the windows above.

With a thud, Dante landed only 2 feet away from Shimako standing in pale blue shirt with rolled up sleeves and pale blue short without the shoes. "If you'd stay still and stop swarming like a worm, that wound on your back would be heal by tomorrow morning with no scar." Dante said and for the first time, Shimako noticed the metallic shine started to moved up 3/4 of her right forearm before hardening itself into an intriguing gauntlet and glowed in a radiant sapphire color. With a snap of her fingers from her left hand, thick vines shot up from under the ground and tangled Noriko up completely, trapping her by immobilized her limbs.

"Let go of me!" Noriko snarled and growled but Dante remained her ever calming stoic look. "You better kill me or I will come after your throat Dante," Noriko threatened as Dante walked up to her slowly as that gauntlet on her hand continued to glow brighter by the minute. "Stay still or I might accidentally cut into your spinal cord," Dante's words effectively turned Noriko's rant off but only growled in a threaten manner. "Now this is going to hurt a little bit, okay?" Dante said but didn't wait for Noriko to reply when she pushed her gauntlet hand at the wound with fingers dug onto the wound. Black statics started to surge about the gauntlet and jumped over to Noriko's back pulling the beautiful glow along with it.

"AHHHHHHH!" Noriko agonizing scream tore at Shimako's soul as though she's hurt just as much as Noriko was. "Ahhh…" Dante screamed too but in a more normal tone like she didn't have the energy. Pulling her hand away along with blood soaked tooth, but in reality it was a crystallized cocoon. "If you weren't in immediate danger, I wouldn't bother to do this." Dante said tossing the thing onto the ground and immediately it shattered as an oversize bug with bat wings jumped out hissing and drooling eyeing Dante like eyeing a piece of meat. "Hah… this is going to get ugly really fast," Dante sighed as she brought both hands up and combed her hair.

Shimako had to do a double takes when she saw the ceras on Dante's head disappeared right before her eyes. "Shimako isn't it?" she asked looking over at Shimako. "Put this on her wound while I take care of this little bug," she said tossing a piece of cloth soaked with medicinal herbs at Shimako. _Little? That thing is little?_ Shimako's mind screamed but she caught the thing and moved over to where Noriko was held and put it on Noriko's back. Letting out a loud whistle a strange creature that looked like a cat with a tail of a serpent's head. "Rip it to shreds," Dante commanded the little beast and it let out a cute little meow before pouncing away toward the bat-bug (thingy?) creature.

_A/N: My bad, haven't been on my computer besides attending classes and doing homework (laughs) Anyway, hope y'all enjoy this chapter, reuniting between the cousins next chapter. =P_


	12. Chapter 12

_XII_

"God, what the hell was that?" Yumi said feeling the earth under her shook lightly. "Does earthquake _meow_?" Sachiko asked when she heard the hissing and the meowing from afar. "Really?" Yumi asked sounding so innocent that Hannah was only a bit ahead had to held her mirth. "Yeah," Sachiko nodded and Hannah had to seriously keep herself from bursting into laughter. _These two are just too much,_ Hannah placed her hand over her mouth to calm her laughter.

"Alright you two, we're almost there so let us make haste, I'm worry about Dante." Hannah said after clearing her throat. "Yes," the two said in unison.

"Pss…" Sachiko murmured nudging at Yumi. "What?" Yumi whispered. "Shouldn't she be worrying about herself?" Sachiko asked. "I know," Yumi replied in a low tone. Yumi know Dante and was very sure that whatever it is, Dante would be able to handle it but Sachiko never met Dante before but still worried about the mortal woman before her.

When they got there, both Yumi and Sachiko were shocked to see there are three women sitting at the table having tea while the larger-than-life kitten with a snake for a tail ripping the bug's wings like it was but a lizard or a giant rat. "Oh hey," Noriko looked up and saw her cousin. "I hit you but what the hell is going on?" Yumi said pointing at the cat eating the bug. "Ask her," Noriko said pointing over at Dante who was enjoying a bottle of 2R.

"Well, you know how your mother is, you did something and something else happened and I'm ended up raising the offspring of the things you guys killed. It's wonderful isn't it?" Dante asked with a sarcastic smile on her face before she chugged down the rest of the wine in the bottle. "Anyway, why don't you two stay for a while, I'll go catch us some fresh meats and fishes. Honey, show them their rooms and I'll be back in a little bit," Dante said getting up and moved to kiss Hannah on the lips. "Before you go, can I ask what the heck is that?" Hannah asked pointing at the bug that the kitten was still stomping on. "I'm not sure, but I got it from Noriko there. I'm sure its mother is a leech but what the hell that thing has been mating with to give birth to such a bizarre looking creature that I can't tell if it's a leech or a caterpillar or a bat," Dante replied snapping her fingers to stop the kitten before torching the remains of the bat-bug creature.

"Hannah-sensei, you might want to go with her," Yumi leaned over and whispered into Hannah's ears. "But…" "We been here before, so don't worry about us and I promise not to hurt anyone." Yumi cut off her teacher's wife before the woman could protest. "Alright," Dante said holding her hand out and Hannah took it, together the two climbed onto the back of the kitten and road off.

_MgM_

"Oh, remember the time she tossed both of us into the lake?" Noriko asked as Yumi poured the whine into the cups for everyone. "Oh yeah, we didn't listen to her about not blindly attacking the Gaoran the flying dragon/horse." Yumi laughed. It has been a while since the other two left, and the four of them had introduced themselves to each other and now they're drinking good wine and telling stories of their old days. "Oh that thing had a face only its mother could love," Noriko shuddered just thinking about that mouth open up like four petals with thorns upon it. "It took us over a month to heal from its attack," Noriko added. "She was bitching the whole time," Yumi laughed.

"So, should we ask Hannah to perform the ceremony for you two?" Yumi finally become serious looking at her cousin. "What ceremony?" Sachiko asked. "Their wedding ceremony," Yumi replied and the other two blushed. "Once you're marked by Fenrir's child, you automatically belong to her. So it's only natural that you should have a proper ceremony," Yumi continued. "After all, Noriko had bite you back at the cave, right?" Yumi asked looking at Shimako who just nodded her head.

The thumping sound notified the four of them that the family hosts are back from their hunting trip, they got up only to be greeted by a giant fish mouth right at their face. "Gah, what the hell?" Noriko and Sachiko exclaimed in unison. "What? You don't like fishes?" Dante's voice came from the fish's mouth.

"Dante, stop teasing the kids," Hannah said leaping down from the kitten gracefully. "Fine, let's prepare dinner then," Dante pushed the fish up in the air over her head and headed to the back of the house where a kitchen stood separate from the house. "Come along Yuri," Hannah said and the kitten meowed before following after her in light steps as though its paws doesn't even touched the ground.

"Oh… oh… ohhhh…" Yumi finally understand why there's a giant kitten there. "Boy, now I feel bad…" she murmured. "What do you mean cousin?" Noriko asked not understand her cousin. "Remember the serpent and the cat we killed?" Yumi asked her cousin. "Yeah, what about it?" Noriko asked and then a light bulb went off in her head. "Wait… you mean… you mean…?" "Yeah…" Yumi nodded.

"Okay, I'm lost…" Sachiko exaggerated. "Well, that big kitten is the offspring of the feline and the serpent that we killed." Yumi explained. It was a moment where Sachiko acted like a carp out of water and so did Shimako, neither woman could belief that a monstrous feline would possibly mate with a sea serpent to even have such an offspring. But it's not like they haven't seen weird offspring before, all the monsters roaming the world now were the result of mating outside of its own species.

Dinner was peaceful, even the giant kitten got its own portion and Dante seemed to be somewhere else even though she's there. Hannah on the other hand, paid close attention to the kitten making sure it eats all of its foods. The other four just exchanged glances with one another as they all noticed something odd about the couple, even the two that didn't know Dante and Hannah well knew something weird was going on. Surely enough, just as dinner was over, Dante was summoned by Hel who sent her royal guards up to escort the other woman back with them to Hel. Hel itself was a place where Hel ruled over, a part of the Niflhiem, yet not anywhere near where everyone was residing at the moment. This part of Niflhiem remained hidden in the mist and slowly submerged into darkness, and in the darkest of darkness is where Hel was, fortified with a colossal mansion where Hel, Yumi's mother ruled over the dead.

_A/N: Hel rule over Hel in Niflhiem, this may seemed to be weird but I did look it up. Anyway, next chapter... I hope for a ceremony between Noriko and Shimako, needs some lovin' with a hint of chaos in it. Hope y'all enjoy. Ja ne~_


	13. Chapter 13

_XIII_

"What's going on?" Yumi asked when Hannah looked out at the yard with a sullen expression on her face. "She'd been summoned by your mother very often as of late," Hannah said quietly feeling something ominous was about to befall this place. Deciding against her better judgment, Hannah dismissed it all and shooed the others to go get some rest. Yumi and Noriko roomed together, while the other two roomed together.

_MgM_

"You're better than that, how could you so carelessly let such a thing attached to you?" Yumi asked as she changed the bandages on Noriko's back. "You know it's mating season for me, my hormones are all over the place." Noriko replied feeling a slight stung from the wound. "Then you could just get one of those girls at the brothel…" "I'm not fucking that kind of women," Noriko glared over at her cousin. "Well, you can't just go and fuck a demi who could kill you either," Yumi spat.

"Look, she didn't kill me, there are plenty of chances and she didn't okay? For your information, we haven't done anything indecent either." "And here, _haven't_ is the keyword, which mean it won't be long before you did something to her." Yumi argued. "Believe it or not, she's into me okay? So what's wrong with doing a little of this and a little of that?" Noriko said. "Fine, do as you please." Yumi said finally gave up and slapped onto her cousin's back. "Yow!" Noriko jumped from the pain. They exchanged a little bit longer and called it a night, both sensing something bad was coming their way but all they could do right now is wait.

While on the second floor, Sachiko was cleaning her weapon as Shimako enjoyed her cup of tea. "Do you think they're really cousin?" Sachiko asked checking the blade. "They grew up together," Shimako said feelings something strange churned in the pit of her stomach. She didn't think about it until Sachiko asked, but something reminded her that Yumi did mention that they're cousin and that Noriko is in _heat_.

"What do you think of that woman, Dante?" Sachiko asked changing the topic (not so much). "She's odd, I don't know what she is," Shimako replied after a long moment of thinking. To her, Dante was an interesting person, mysterious and funny even though the woman doesn't seemed to be a goofball type. "There's no scent on her, like she doesn't exist at all. I mean even Hannah have a scent," Sachiko nodded. "From what I've heard and saw, she's a powerful being but whether she's one of the gods or a demon remained a mystery even to the other two." Shimako added.

_MgM_

By morning, Dante was still not home and something was amidst as the kitten was nowhere to be found, everyone was sure that it was still there with them when Dante left. But it wasn't long until a more domestic version of the giant kitten came rushing in from the thick fog into the front yard and toward Hannah. The head meowed and the tail hissed in sequences as though both are trying to talk to the dark skinned woman, who in turned nodded her head and her expression changed as the kitten continued on with its meowing and hissing.

"You guys should hide, now!" Hannah said turning around to look at the other four standing a bit away from her with a puzzling expression on their face. "Baldur and his armies are coming," Hannah said, her voice sounded strange and yet rather urgent. "Get back into the house," she ordered and the other four couldn't help but obey. The door shut tight once they're all inside, the four stood by the door windows and looked out to witness something extraordinaire started to happen right before their very eyes.

Hannah let out a loud whistle, calling a sacred vermillion bird who transformed her into an armor-clad woman. A snow leopard dashed through the fog to her aid, turning itself into a marvelous guan dao, while the kitten changed back to its regular size clad in armors and harness ready to be ridden into battle. The mist around the house quickly disappeared, revealing the barren land of Niflhiem and armies of beasts and the dead alike surrounding the place.

"What childish behavior," a man with a long white beard and a golden aura said to Hannah riding upon his beautiful chariot. "Do you not remember who you are child? Shall I remind you of your place?" he asked with a snug smile upon his lips. His words got Sachiko's blood boiling with rage, Yumi and Noriko tighten their grip on the window's bars to the point that their knuckles turned white.

Hannah laughed sarcastically, "Don't make me laugh old man, you who was the God of Light now uses monsters and undead to expand your domain. Here I am, asking for nothing more than to be left alone, the mortal world I didn't bothered to enter, and you should know that gods don't mingle with mortals. The demis were enough to keep that world at peace; must you repeat the same mistake as Odin?" "My father does nothing wrong," Baldur roared in fury. "It was your father that brought Ragnarok with his blazing sword!" "My father was only fulfilling the prophecy that your father had foreseen, but that was a long time ago. You should stay in Aesir with your brother and leave the other worlds alone," Hannah replied calmly. "Living happily ever after is a boring notion, so I wanted to living things up a little bit." Baldur chuckled in a menacing way.

"I will make sure that things stayed the way they are no matter what," Hannah replied firmly. Baldur only laughed as he held up a mirror to showed Hannah the image of a bounded Hel and chained Dante as thorns from the vines that entangled them dug into their flesh. Neither of the woman in the mirror flinched from the pain as blood both red (Hel) and black (Dante) came trickling downward. "The mighty warrior that slew Surtr so willingly surrendered herself for the sake of the woman that ruled Hel." Baldur mocked Hannah.

"BALDUR!" Noriko roared bursting out of the house changing into her godly form, baring her fangs and sharp claws. "You idiot!" Yumi called out but Shimako reached over and grabbed her by the arm before she could step out of the door. "Don't, it's important that we should go and save the other two." Shimako reminded Yumi that even if her cousin lost her temper, she could still take on a few dozen of armies or more. "I agree with her, you two go on." Sachiko interjected. The man's words irritated Sachiko and this is the perfect opportunity for her to show him what it's like to mess with a demi, after all she isn't the daughter of her parents for nothing.

_A/N: Hahaha... okay, okay, my bad about saying there be a wedding but I ended up pulling out the big guns! All due in times I guess, the next chapter already in progress so let's hope for something better or bloodier (laughs). Anyway, hope y'all enjoy another cliff-hanger or something like that. Ja ne~_


	14. Chapter 14

_XIV_

Leaving her cousin and friends behind, Yumi took Shimako by the hand as she _shadow-stepped_ from within the house into the depth of Hel. In the pit of darkness, Yumi's eyes glowed of beautiful burning charcoal as she maneuvered around the place without the need of light. Pulling the young maiden into her arms, with a single swoop Yumi carried Shimako so that the maiden wouldn't trip over things or fell down the stairs.

"That fools of a god think he could do whatever he wants?" Yumi growled as her walking speed increased. "Then he might blackmailed them into surrendering to him without a fight," Shimako added. "Of course, my mother would never go down without a fight and my master isn't someone you can take lightly. Damn that bastard," Yumi cursed as she continued to walk a little bit further before letting Shimako down. "This dungeon had been fortified by his power," Yumi said as she reached out to touch the wall, causing it to illuminate in a blood red color in lines like veins and words of ancient writing.

"He's messing with the wrong people," Yumi murmured and Shimako noticed what looked like flame marks glowing brightly on Yumi's cheeks like they're alive. Summoning her scythe, now oozing with darkness, she cuts through the vines that grew so thick it became a barrier.

_MgM_

"So Fenrir had a bastard child with a mortal, here I though he's nothing but a filthy dog." "SHUT UP!" Noriko roared. A sudden gust of wind caused Baldur to back up a little, but when he realized what it is half of his armies were slaughtered.

"You shouldn't look down at other people just because you escaped Hel after Ragnarok," Sachiko said pointing the spear at Baldur. Beautiful blue statics surged elegantly from her body over to her spear and back, dancing slowly yet wanting to have a taste of her enemies. Her beauty and grace had gotten even the mighty god lost at words, mesmerized and dark desires stirred from deep within him.

"Indeed, if Hel hadn't held you back, you wouldn't be alive this day to try and rule over everything." Hannah added. Frost started to cover the ground as cold air emitted from her guan dao; the gleaming blade hummed lightly begging to taste the blood of its master's enemies. Baldur couldn't help but shuddered when he saw the determined look in Hannah's hazel eyes.

"Destroy them!" he roared commanding his armies to do his bidding. Howling at the now frozen cold air, Noriko called forth her weapons with just her howling. A blazing fiery sword and a crystallized ice sword answered her call, they are large and heavy but Noriko grabbed onto it and wielded it with ease. The battle started and the three women fought with all of their might, Hannah riding the kitten battling against Baldur. Every strike she made, she aimed to destroy the man pushing him back to be on defense against her deadly blows.

Meanwhile elsewhere, Hel and Dante remained bound by the chains and thorny vines, as they both stared into the infinite coldness of darkness. "You know, you could've killed him," Hel spoke, shattering the silence around them. "And lost the chance of testing their power?" Dante smirked even though she's bleeding from the thorns digging into her flesh; there was no pain for her to feel. "True, but what will you do if your love dies?" the woman who ruled over Hel asked. "Then I too shall perish with her," Dante replied without hesitation. "I've been alive for far too long," Dante said as a sigh escape her lips. "Indeed, but you should think of such dark thoughts when you've found her," Hel said. "You're right, though it's a bit hard not to when we're surrounded by nothing but darkness. I'm beginning to think we need some kind of light fixture in this place," Dante said grabbing onto the thorny vine that cut into the palm of her hand. Her body illuminates in a golden aura, and the aura moved from her onto the vine and spread down to its root causing every vine from the same root the glowed golden.

"What the hell?" Yumi exclaimed when all of the vines lit up in a golden aura that even the vines turned a golden color. Following the light, the two moved as quickly as possible toward the source and maybe toward Yumi's mother. To their surprise, the two women looked as though they'd fallen asleep, and as soon as Yumi started to approach them she triggered a trap causing the ground under her feet to shift.

"Move!" Shimako shouted yanking Yumi back just a few seconds before the spikes popped up from the ground. Appearing on the other side of the spikes, two giant beasts, one with the head of an ox and the other one with the head of a horse and spikes covered their back as though one of their parents is a porcupine. "Thanks," Yumi said after a long moment of silence. "You're welcome," Shimako returned curtly and politely.

Breathing out hot air, the spikes where released, leaving the four of them to square off. Yumi clenched and unclenched her hands a few times and un-summoned her weapon at the same time. "Can you take them on without a weapon?" she whispered to Shimako. "Certainly," Shimako replied getting into her fighting stance. A stance that looks grounded and natural like the flow of water calming a person's soul (think Tai Chi), Yumi didn't have to worry about the miko as she got into her own fighting stance of pure strength utilizing the ground under her feet.

Shimako with her fluid and graceful moves took down the beast within five minutes, exuding her true demi power and the ability to use the enemy's strength against them. Yumi on the other hand, showed off her prowess through generating the power from the ground as her strength and ripped through her enemy. And using the power of earth, Yumi ripped the chains that bounded her mother and teacher to free them. Yumi took her mother and Shimako helped Dante out of the dungeon and back up to the throne room, there Dante flopped down onto the floor before falling flat on her back.

"You two should go back and help out, I'll stay here and look after her wounds." Dante said after a long moment of silence. "But you're both weak…" Yumi protested. "Yumi, I'm not weak as you think, now go you two." Dante said getting up and opened a portal before tossing both women into it.

"Damn stubborn kids," Dante murmured standing there as her ceras started to came back in its full glory and her wounds healed completely. "To think that he dared to defile my home with those monsters and undead," Dante growled as anger flashed through her eyes. "Remember Dante, this is for their own good to exhibit their prowess and maybe one day they will be able to prevent another Ragnarok." Hel said as her words echoed around the emptied room reminding Dante the reason why both of them so willingly surrendered to Baldur without putting up a fight. "True enough," Dante nodded and the anger in her vanished. Together the headed out of the room toward the private kitchen and whipped up something to eat while waiting for the outcome of the battle instead of watching it.

_A/N: I have a feeling that I'm digging my own grave here (laughs) Let's hope for a wedding soon or my brain would explode from overload. Hope y'all enjoy~_


	15. Chapter 15

_XV_

"Son of a bitch…" Noriko grunted as a cut tore into her flesh as hundreds of monsters clamped down on her like a colony of ants on a dead animal. Tossing the icy blade up in the air, Noriko tighten her grip on the fiery sword borrowing its power and in turn igniting herself into blazing flame. Purging all that had attached to her, she's a burning giant wolf and with a single swung from her sword, flames licked the monsters and undead alike.

"You… have… no… idea…" Hannah grunted as she struck her weapon down at Baldur's sword. With each stroke, Baldur felt like his weapon moaned in pain like it will shatter at any moment. "How angry… I am… right… now!" she finished and struck his sword with her guan dao for the last time, shattering it into a million pieces.

"Foolish child, did you forget who you're dealing with? No weapons could kill me," Baldur replied smugly as he summoned a huge glaive and started the attack upon Hannah. "Then I will kill you with my bare hands!" Noriko roared as her fist collided with Baldur's weapon instantly melted it. "Sachiko, watch my back," Noriko said as Baldur summoned another weapon to attack her.

"Don't worry, we got you…" Yumi and Shimako said in unison as both leaping out from nowhere. Yumi stomped on the ground and quickly the earth covered her up turning her into an earth golem, while Shimako got into her fluid fighting stance and Sachiko would gape at them but the waves of enemies just wouldn't stop coming. Shimako fought with grace, Sachiko cut down her enemies with her weapon, and Yumi crushed her enemies with her earth covered hands while Hannah froze her enemies with her guan dao.

With a ear splitting howl, Noriko changed from a flaming wolf into a crystallized wolf that Baldur's weapon bounced right off of her no matter how hard he tried to hit her with his weapon. Her ear cuff was missing and Hannah was the only person to take notice of such small detail, but Noriko didn't care about it since right now her target would be the rip Baldur to shreds for being an ungrateful arrogant bastard. Her anger continued to climb and it started to cloud Noriko's judgment and she was consumed by hatred so much that she drove Baldur back to the point he had to turn tail and run back to his brother. While the other three wiped out the rest of the armies left behind by Baldur's hasty retreat, Yumi was the first to notice that Noriko still haven't turned back to her human form but instead she went and clipped the roof of the house.

_MgM_

"Looks like they passed the test," Hel said taking a sip of the spring water. "Shall I stop them or do you want your daughter to do it?" Dante asked looking out at the vast darkness outside. "Stop them, neither of them could control the full extent of their power," Hel said. "As you wish," Dante said bowing slightly at the ruler of Hel and vanished as though she was never there in the first place.

Back at the house, Hannah was sent smashed into the house, Sachiko leave an imprint of herself on the large tree nearby, Yumi crushed into the ground under Noriko's paw, and Shimako dangling from Noriko's hand that held onto her head like she's a ragged doll. Growling and drooling, Noriko's eyes but the color of whiteness as she was consumed by madness and Yumi even with the earth as her armor she's slowly feeling the pressure building up into a crushing weight. Grunting, Yumi could only hope for some kind of miracle to happen, because there's no way she could reach for her ear to remove the ear cuff without being crush to death first.

"How many times have I told you to never take it off?" a muffled voice asked, maybe it sounded muffle because Yumi was trapped between her cousin giant paw/foot and the earth. "I'm not going easy on you this time Noriko," there was a hint of anger within that voice, it sounded so familiar to Yumi but she couldn't tell who it was from until finally she could breathe again. With a booming sound, Yumi sat straight up and looked around her, her cousin's head stuck in the ground with a pile of dirt over it while her feet pointed upward into the sky above.

"Sensei, I can take care of her…" Yumi grunted as she got up and to her surprise Sachiko and Hannah sat next to each other silently watching with wounds and scrapes fresh on their body still. "No, I don't need another berserk demi," Dante replied hold Shimako in her arms who all but fainted sometimes ago.

"Grrrr…" Noriko flipped and shook her head and clear herself of the dirt while growling at Dante. "I will take you down without the need to use my hands," Dante said in return baring her sharp canine fangs at Noriko. True to her words, every attack Noriko made, Dante blocked it with the uses of her foot. Every time she kicked at Noriko, Yumi could've sworn she saw black waves moving outward from Dante's foot hitting Noriko with powerful impact. Yumi could tell that this isn't a truly serious Ito Dante, but someone who was just trying to knock her cousin out to put the ear cuff back on to contain the demi's full power. Well, at least that's what Yumi hoped for and not thinking about her teacher going after her cousin's life.

Grabbing onto the biggest boulder Noriko could find, she lifted it up and tossed at Dante. "Child's play," Dante said as she stomped the ground with her right foot, causing the earth to tremor and a sharp earth spike shot out from the ground piercing the boulder stopping it in its track completely. "Let me show you how it's done!" Dante said as she leaped up and landed onto the same spot with such an impact that it created a crater around her and pieces of the ground itself flew upward and remain suspended in the air surrounding her. Effortlessly, she started the kick the small rocks straight at Noriko, who the attempted to block and countered it were fruitless. Dante continued her attack, and when the rocks started to run low, she stomped one of her feet onto the ground to summoned more rocks. Noriko could only focused on crushing all the rocks coming her way until something unexpected hit her so hard that for a moment her vision went black on her.

When her vision returned to her, Noriko realized she's lying in a huge crater in her human form with her clothes all torn up and Dante floating a few inches above her feet looking down at her. "You all did a great job and beating back Baldur," Dante started and paused as Shimako roused. "And I am very proud of all of you," she paused yet again narrowing her eyes on Noriko as the girl clumsily got up on her feet. "But you, Noriko who let anger clouded her judgment, will be punish for having disobeying my order for the second time." Dante finished and her words made the cousins shivered.

_A/N: To the delite of things, my creativeness seemed to just broke this morning when I was trying to think about what happen next. Ah well, one could only wait and see. Not really, hope my classes aren't too painful to handle and woot! Persona 3 for PSP (means I will be gluing to my PSP for some times). Hope y'all enjoy~_


	16. Chapter 16

_XVI_

"AHHHHH… please have mercy…" Noriko screamed as Dante strung her upside-down by her right big toe. It would be fine if it's by the ankle, but noooo… her teacher had to do it by the toe. And to have your toe pulling the rest of your body with the use of a thin but strong rope, it would be something that the cousins wouldn't wish it upon even the evilest person in the world.

"That's just cruel and unusual…" Sachiko murmured standing by the freshly rebuilt doorway. "Believe me the worse has yet to come," Yumi added sitting on the grassy ground hugging her knees. It had taken them exactly two weeks to rebuild everything that was destroyed during the battle against Baldur, and the whole time Dante seemed to have forgotten about punishing Noriko until today. "Shouldn't we stop her?" Shimako asked worrying for the other girl's well-being. "And feel her wrath?" Yumi looked over at the maiden. "Not likely," she finished turning her attention back to her cousin hanging up at the tall and towering barren tree in the back yard.

"Now, your punishment will be base on what kind of answers I get from the others, which mean you're at their mercy. However," Dante paused giving the other three a glance over while Hannah prepared a table full of sharp instruments upon it. "If I detect anything untruth from their answers, the punishment you'll get will be all the more severe. Am I making myself clear?" she finished as a single gauntlet appeared on her right hand.

Yumi took noticed right away, for someone with a dominant left hand to use her right hand to extract punishment was unheard of. And Dante isn't one to show mercy, so there must be a reason why she's not using her dominant hand and that boggled Yumi's mind. She quickly scanned Hannah's facial expression to see if there's something she'd missed, but the dark skinned woman seemed to have that calming look on her face and her eyes deep with sorrow.

"Yumi, why did you allow your cousin to bring an outsider here?" Dante asked her voice changed from warm to icy cold. "Because she marked her and we're being chased by other demis," Yumi replied hoping that it's what her teacher wanted to hear. "How disappointing," Dante commented as she raised her right hand up and touched Noriko's head. Charged statics surged from the gauntlet over to Noriko's skull as she screamed in agony, the statics not only caused pain throughout her body but also let her experience extreme pain through the veil of illusion.

_MgM_

"She's a cruel person," Sachiko commented after several rounds of questions and quite a few scream of agony echoed throughout the place. "Actually, she's being merciful because she's using her right hand instead of her dominant hand," Hannah said passing by Sachiko and Shimako in the back yard. "Yeah, and she didn't rip anyone to pieces and put them back together again," Yumi added.

"Is she a necromancer?" Shimako couldn't help but asked. "No, she isn't anything but another person with extraordinary powers and the vast knowledge of how to use it too." Hannah chuckled just as Dante come down the stairs after taking an unconscious Noriko up to her room. "You best get ready for the ceremony," Hannah added getting up and went into the kitchen with Dante.

"What ceremony?" Sachiko asked not understanding what's going on. "The wedding ceremony," Yumi replied. "After being marked by a demi, you must wed or be turn into a wolf and become the demi's eternal slave." Yumi explained. "And it has been about 5 or 6 days since she marked you, so you don't really have a lot of times before you'll become just a wolf." Yumi added the last bit of information.

And so, the ceremony was prepared with haste and Noriko recovered well considering the amount of torture she went through. Wearing fresh clothes in a deep blue color, while Shimako given a crimson red kimono with the divine cranes flying about pattern on it. They stood before Hannah, each pouring R2 into the cups until it become overflowing while Hannah recited some ritual words that none of the four women could understand.

"You may now share affection," Hannah promptly ended her ritual. The two blushing brides leaned in and kissed each other lightly on the lips, and then Hannah cleared her throat to catch their attention once more. "Shimako, you must mark Noriko so that the two of you could forever be bound by the threat of fate." Hannah said and everyone looked on expectantly. Shimako didn't know how to mark another person; after all she's not part animal and wasn't raised to mark her territory. Confused, she decided to take a nib at Noriko's neck causing the young woman to yelp.

The celebration went on all night long and into the next day, it lasted to the point where everyone literally passed out. Though Dante was the first one to stir afterward and took the liberty of moving the newlywed couple to a more private home away from her home near the misty waterfall deeper within Niflhiem. Once she returned and cleaned up the place, she woke her wife and the couple left a note for Yumi before leaving for the inn owned by Hannah though it was normally run by her younger siblings who Dante found to be annoying most of the times.

_MgM_

"I feel drunk," Noriko commented after a long moment of silence as they watched the waterfall on a terrace. "But you haven't even touch your drink," Shimako said absentmindedly. "I'm not drunk because of the alcohol, but I'm drunk by the beauty before me," Noriko said looking over at her bride. "…" Shimako didn't know what to say to that but she could only pointed at herself and Noriko just nodded her head and a blush slowly spread across both of their faces.

They leaned in and kissed, a sweet and tender kiss that slowly become a passionate and fierce kiss until Shimako pushed herself on top of Noriko. Her desires and needs surface itself and she couldn't control herself anymore, and the wolf remained a passive partner and letting the miko took the lead. The inexperience miko clumsily explored the wolf's body, mapping and molding while the wolf could only eliciting the wonderful sounds that only encouraged the miko's action all the more. And there, they made love on the terrace, in front of the misty waterfall under a breezy sunny day (covered by fog though not so dense that they can't see the waterfall). They made love until after dusk; until both bodies felt limp from exhaustion and souls satisfied as the hungers were sedated did they headed back to their cozy home. And once in a while, they would wonder how the other two are and what they're doing? It was a mere question in the pondering state, but both wished they could asked for Dante or Hannah to give them a hint if there's a thread of fate between those two. But for now, they will be content within each other's embrace, for the night is young and their bodies are getting excited again.

_A/N: Okay, so we finally got the wedding but there's no lovey-dovey moment for the other two and everything was really brief on this one too. Anyway, other things to come though I don't know what it is yet, time to use my brain on my homework assignments (ugh). Hope y'all enjoy it, ja~_


	17. Chapter 17

_XVII_

"Ohhh… my head…" Sachiko groaned when the sunlight hits her face as the blinds seemed to have been pulled up just to annoy her. "Hangover?" Yumi's voice sounded so loud to Sachiko somehow that she cringed and rolled onto her side away from the source of her headache. "I'll take that as a yes then," Yumi continued and left Sachiko alone for a bit before returning with a bowl of soup in hands. "Have some of the soup to cure your hangover," Yumi said grabbing onto Sachiko's leg nudging her gently. Grumbling, Sachiko managed to get up and took the bowl from Yumi and drank it down, and amazingly her headache was gone.

"Thanks," Sachiko finally said. "Good, now take a shower, we're heading out to hunt for something to eat." Yumi said leaving Sachiko along as she took the bowl away and prep her hunting spear. Listening to Yumi, Sachiko went to wash up and took a shower, when she came out Yumi tossed a spear to her and she caught it with ease.

"You're kidding me, don't we have a fishing rod or something?" Sachiko asked looking at the lake before her. "Who say anything about fishing on land?" Yumi asked with a quirked brow looking at Sachiko funnily. Without waiting for the other woman to say anything, Yumi started to disrobe her clothes down to nothing but the garments (think boxer and sport bra) and Sachiko gaped in disbelief, ignoring the eyes raking upon her lithe body as she folded her clothes before grabbing the spear again. "Let's go," Yumi said diving into the lake leaving Sachiko behind to undress.

Diving in after Yumi, Sachiko didn't know what to expect, Yumi give her friend the signal to follow and Sachiko swim up to the girl and followed her into an underwater cave. When they surface, Sachiko was at awe the how well-decorate the cave looked with all the cooking utensils a cook would have in her kitchen. What surprised her even more was when she noticed Yumi getting out of the water, the spear she held was full of fishes and Sachiko could've sworn that she never saw the girl used the spear to catch that many fishes.

Yumi started the fire and Sachiko offered to help but was declined, thus she could only sat by the fire and watched the other girl cleaning the fishes and marinate them with herbs and seaweeds before grilling them. "Hungry?" Yumi asked holding up cooked fish. Sachiko's stomach growled loudly, giving away what she's about to deny but could only blushed.

"How did you do it?" Sachiko asked once lunch was over with her relaxing on a chair and Yumi on a hammock. "Do what?" Yumi asked not sure what the other woman was talking about. "Fishing with the spear," Sachiko explained. "Oh, spear fishing? Dante taught me how, really easy though, just got to hold your breath for a long time. It's like hunting on land," Yumi said with a roguish smile on her face. "Wanna learn it after a nap?" Yumi asked. "Sure," Sachiko answered after a moment of hesitation. "Climb on then," Yumi said patting on the other half of the hammock. "I'll take the bench, thanks…" Sachiko said feeling her heart about to jump up her throat and out of her mouth.

_MgM_

The bubbles escaping from Sachiko become blurry, she was loosing air because unlike Yumi, Sachiko had never been under water for more than a few minutes. Her lungs are burning begging for oxygen, so much that she can't help but opened her mouth and water came pouring in instead of air. She was sinking fast now that the last of the oxygen left her lungs, as the vision of the lithe girl swimming just a bit in front of her quickly become a blur and distant.

Strong arm suddenly wrapped around and her and carried her upward, in her hazy vision the beautiful face drawn near and air once again entered her lungs through her mouth but no water got in. Sachiko thought it was strange until she surfaced with Yumi by her side, pulling her toward the safety of solid ground. Her ears ache and her chest pounding and burning, she was able to breathe again much to her relief. Quietly, Yumi held onto her hand generating enough heat from her body to push it over to Sachiko to raise her body temperature so that she doesn't suffer from hypothermia.

"I'll be right back," Yumi said and dive right back into the water again. Leaving Sachiko alone and dried, putting on her clothes and sat there waiting for the other girl to return. Minutes ticking by, Yumi finally returned with fishes hanging from a piece of rope that was used as a grip on the spear. _At least now I know why there's only one grip on the spear_, Sachiko's mind told her.

Dinner was made simple and the two got the whole place to themselves, with Dante away harvesting the golden wheat and Hannah making the wine. Her cousin and the miko are on their honeymoon, though not far from here, Yumi doesn't see the need to bother those two. They talked for a while, and Sachiko fell asleep due to exhaustion from all the swimming and nearly drowning earlier, Yumi didn't have the heart to wake her up and let the older woman used her shoulder as a pillow. It was strange, Yumi who never really been kind or merciful saved a demi's life and one trying to kill her at that, that mere thought brought an impish smile to her face.

When Sachiko woke up the next morning, she found herself being spooned and yet she couldn't remember what had taken place the evening before. What's worst was that her clothes lay scattered on the floor, and the hand that's on her waist was being dangerously close to her sacred place. Sachiko turned over slowly and was horrified to see and oni's face staring back at her, it scared her to the point she ended up punching at the face sending the body smash into the wall.

"Wow, glad that wasn't me," Yumi said clapping her hands while leaning against the doorway. "What the hell was that?" Sachiko snapped pointing at the limped body on the floor. "A ragged doll, you wouldn't let me go, I had to use it so that I can get up and do my morning training. Oh, and you were getting hot and removed your clothes on your own after I brought you to bed last night," Yumi said staring straight at Sachiko's sapphire eyes. She wasn't interested in her body, of course Yumi had gotten the opportunity to admired that beautiful body to her heart's content earlier. "Why you…" Sachiko groused leaping out of bed pulling the sheet with her to hide her naked body behind it as she aimed her right fist at Yumi's cheek.

Taking a step back, Yumi easily caught Sachiko's fist and pulled her into her arms locking Sachiko's hand to kept her from struggling. "Why do you think we're left alone?" Yumi asked in a husky tone as she started to nibble Sachiko's neck. "Why don't we take this to the bed since this will be your first time, hm?" Yumi asked grabbing the sheet from Sachiko and pulled it off of her, causing her to spin onto the bed in the process. Struggling to get up, but when she felt fabrics pressed against her back, Sachiko suddenly lost her will to fight. Yumi was on top of her with one hand groping her chest while the other hand paying homage to the sacred altar below.

_A/N: I have a feeling that someone thinking something weird, but ehh... Anyway, cliff-hangy 'til further developement or something like that. Ja ne~_


	18. Chapter 18

_XVIII_

"NO!" Sachiko shouted standing straight up, bumping her head against that of Yumi causing her to immediately swatting down onto the ground. "Owww…" Yumi groaned with her hand on her cheek as pain came shooting up her brain. "If you want to kill me that much, just say so…" Yumi said rubbing her cheek in hope to reduce the pain that Sachiko had given her. "I-I'm… sorry…" Sachiko said feeling guilty now that she's awake enough to realized that it's late in the night and they're both still in the living room. "Come on, let's go to bed before you decided to choke me to death due to one of your dreams again," Yumi said standing up and extending her hand out to Sachiko.

"Let's sit outside for a little bit," Sachiko suggested feeling hot as soon as she took Yumi's hand. "Sure," Yumi shrugged leading the way through the dark house out to the back porch with barely visible moonlight. There, she let go of Sachiko's hand and lay sprawled on the wooden porch, sighing happily as a breeze brushed her by as Sachiko sat down next to her.

"You can't stay underwater for too long, why didn't you say so?" Yumi asked after a long moment of silence between. "I can… just need a little practice…" Sachiko murmured her reply so that Yumi couldn't hear but the latter did anyway. _Guess I hurt her pride_, Yumi sighed inwardly. Then a devilish idea hit her, after all Yumi was interested to see how far this woman will go in the name of _pride_. "Come here, I'll teach you a very effective way to hold your breath without getting into the water. Care to try it out?" Yumi asked. "Sure," Sachiko answered and she immediately realized that she'd just walked into a trap setting by the daughter of devil of Hel in this case.

Chuckling as Sachiko's face slowly changing color due to the lack of oxygen, Yumi couldn't help but wonder how much longer will the woman held her breath until she decided to breathe again. But by the time her face turned a visible purple color even under the not-so-visible moonlight; Yumi grabbed onto Sachiko's shirt and pulled her in to force her to take in some air through her mouth. Sachiko was getting dizzy when air suddenly entered her body again, her mouth was covered by the source of air and Sachiko clung onto that source like her life was depending on it.

"Breathe through your nose, we're not underwater silly." Yumi said after pulling away from a now flushed Sachiko. When the gears started turning in her head, Sachiko realized that yes, she was in the backyard and sitting face-to-face with Yumi smiling gently at her. "Thanks for reminding me…" Sachiko was cut off when a pair of lips crashed against her own. Yumi was kissing her with so much force that her head started to spin, thus she grabbed onto the latter's shirt while strong arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her in closer. When they parted, both were blushing nicely and Yumi was grinning a silly grin as Sachiko brought her hands up to hide her embarrassment.

"I blame you for that," Yumi said once she recomposed herself. "Wha?" Sachiko gaped at the other girl. In honesty, how dare she blame Sachiko for what she'd just done? She was the one kissing Sachiko, not the other way around. "If I didn't have to save you from drowning earlier in the day and a bit ago, I wouldn't have to wonder how those lips of your taste like. And I have to say, they taste pretty good." Yumi laughed causing Sachiko's cheeks turning into a deeper shade of red. "Although, now I have to wonder if the rest of you tasted just like your lips," Yumi added in an utmost innocent way that Sachiko thought she'd to be an angel's daughter, though a tiny voice in the back of her mind reminded her that the daughter of Hel is very cunning and manipulative.

"That's not going to happen," Sachiko managed as she got up and stormed off. She was keeping herself together, bottling up all of her needs, wants, and desires and put it all the way in the dark corner of her mind, ignoring the aching feeling below as she climbed the stairs up to her room. Ever since the incident at the tunnel, a strange pressure had slowly built itself up inside of Sachiko. Now with that fevering kiss from Yumi, that pressure was getting higher and higher that it's ready to explode.

"Well, it's fun while it lasted." Yumi said to herself before stretching her muscles. She'd never considered Sachiko to be her enemy, Yumi actually likes Sachiko because she's strong and could hold her own in the face of danger. Though she wasn't lying about kissing Sachiko, unlike her cousin, Yumi sedated her sexual hunger through hunting, eating and drinking and once in a while, a woman or two at a brothel. If asked, Yumi would accept an offering from a woman by ravaging her body for one night instead of having her as a slave.

_MgM_

"Do you think they'll be okay?" Shimako asked preparing lunch for two. "They'll be fine…" Noriko cooed hugging Shimako from behind. "That is unless my cousin decided to tease _her_," Noriko said after she let go of her wife. Her words prompted both of them to wonder, as the cousins got more than their fair share of being with women in fleeting fantasy to ease their primal hunger for something far more solid. Something that Noriko had recently found and held onto even though it caused quite a mess for her cousin and teacher (whom by the way hadn't skinned her alive for disobeying).

"My cousin rarely took interest in anything other than hunting, though when she wanted to flirt no woman is safe from her silver tongue." Noriko explained after a long moment of silence between them. "We may be half-god, but the human part of us still yearns for intimacy and desires needed to be satisfy. Having a good amount of self-control that my cousin does, but that will soon shatter if left alone with Sachiko for too long. Knowing my teacher, she and her wife would go and do just that leaving them alone together." Noriko heaved a sigh.

"I think that is a splendid idea," Shimako said clapping her hands together. "What is?" Noriko asked as she was at a lost to what her wife was talking about. "That your cousin was left alone with Sachiko-san…?" one could easily note that awkwardness within her soft eloquent voice. "Why would that be a good idea?" Noriko asked with her brows knitted together. "Well…" Shimako said in a sultry voice as she turned to face her lovely young wife. "When we left two people who are sexually attracted to each other for a long period of times, it wouldn't be long before all formalities went out the door when their primal needs start to take over…" Shimako purred as she started to loosen Noriko's clothes. "You know, if I didn't know better, I think you're just an innocent woman who happened to be a demi." Noriko said picking Shimako up and put her on the dining table before ripping her clothes right off. Tossing her own clothes aside, Noriko admired her wife's nudity laying sprawled on the large table only for her eyes.

"You're all mine," Noriko said as a smirk graced her lips. Grabbing onto Shimako's legs, Noriko slowly kissing the pale silky skin from the ankle upward and then she does the same thing to the other leg. Nibbling at the inner thighs, she stopped short from the flower that sent out such lovely smell, the smell of sweet nectar waiting to be taste was making her dizzy with love and hunger. She spread the petals of the flower, the view the wonders behind it all. The pink flesh twitching, aching to be loved as the nectar started to flow, unable to resist such an enticing aroma Noriko dove in and drank the nectar until she got her fill of it and Shimako sung the song of ecstasy did Noriko stop long enough to give her attention to the other part of her wife's anatomy.

_A/N: Naughty, naughty... not really, ashame what happened at the end of last chapter was but a dream. And... motivation died again... sheesh... well, hope ya enjoy~_


	19. Chapter 19

**Warning: ZOMG! It's a whole chapter about nothing but Yumi and Sachiko (faint)**.

_XIX_

"Wow, you don't look so hot there…" Yumi commented upon seeing Sachiko zombie face. "You think?" Sachiko asked rhetorically as she slumped down onto the chair and hit the table, completely conked out for some reason. "…wow…" Yumi finally said after staring at a sleeping Sachiko snoring lightly. "Well, she does looks cute when she's sleeping," Yumi said with a faint smile on her face.

She then decided that it would be better that Sachiko should be sleeping on a bed and not slumping over a table, though she couldn't help but running her fingers through those beautifully long midnight tresses that cascaded over the other woman's shoulders. Being as gently as she could possibly be, Yumi took great care not to wake Sachiko up as she picked the latter up and headed up the stairs slowly and quietly. _Oh shit!_ Yumi inwardly cursed as she tripped over an article of clothes that lay on the floor, causing her to stumbled onto the bed which would ensue in waking Sachiko up for sure so she did what she could to prevent that from happening by turning on her back as she fell hard onto the mattress that proven to be harder than it looked. Lying sprawled out on the bed with the woman in her arms now on top of her sleeping soundly still; Yumi let out a sigh of relief but quickly realized that she can't get out from under Sachiko without waking her up.

"Eh, it's not so bad being under a drooling demi," Yumi said to herself. "Not to mention she got decent size melons," Yumi added chuckling lightly as she wiggled a bit feeling Sachiko's bosom crushed against her own. "This would definitely be more than a handful for sure," she guessed raising her right leg up a bit in an attempt to push herself (along with Sachiko) upward a bit so that her head would be comfortably on the soft pillows. Her actions, however, created a reaction from a sleeping Sachiko who moaned hotly into her neck, and that made Yumi's skin prickled. _Damn you hormones!_ Yumi grunted as she continued to push herself upward until her head found the pillows, and then she wrapped her arms around Sachiko before Yumi slowly and carefully rolled over until Sachiko is under her.

"Should I say it's a waste that it's more than a handful?" Yumi asked no one sitting up and looking down at Sachiko's raise and fallen chest. "Then again, the miko does seem to have a nice bust herself, wonder if Noriko think it's a waste?" Yumi pondered out loud. "Nah…" Yumi shook her head as she started to move to get off of Sachiko and do something else before her hormones started to rage again.

But a hand snaked out and grabbed her hand and pulled her back just as she was about to leave the room, and before she could even rationalize what in the bleeding hell was going on at all, Yumi was pinned on the bed underneath Sachiko who looked rather ferocious. Lips crashing against lips, drowning Yumi with raging force and hunger for a few minutes before those lips left her own lips and moved onto her law line and then the subtle flesh of her neck. Yumi couldn't help but shuddered feeling the flesh on her neck being nibbled ever so gently and sometimes roughly in a sporadic pattern that's hard to gauge.

"I…" Sachiko started suckling and kissing Yumi's neck while she kept a strong grip on Yumi's hands still. "…blame you… for setting the mood last night… only… to ruin it soon later…" Sachiko said in-between kisses moving both of Yumi's hands together just above her head so that she could hold both hands with just one hand. Freeing her hand to roam to other area on the other girl's body, after all she was so bothered last night that she couldn't sleep at all so now her body practically wanted some kind of release so that she could get some sleep.

_MgM_

Waking up to the silence of the house, Sachiko didn't even recall making it to her bedroom as she remembered that she fell asleep as soon as she sat down at the table in the kitchen. Her mind wandered until her eyes grasped the state of her nudity, not a single shred of clothes is on her body though they lay neatly folded on the table. Sachiko felt quite strange and ridiculously good for some reason, though a hint of fragrance managed to linger inside her nose and an indescribable taste in her mouth that she hadn't recall of ever taste before.

She snuck downstairs for a shower, but she found the house to be empty and the other girl was nowhere in sight. Sachiko decided to shrug it off, knowing the strange girl would probably out to do some hunting or maybe devising some devious plan to harass her sexually later on. It seemed as though she remember none of the thing that happened between the time she passed out in the kitchen up until the moment she woke up from her slumber a few moments ago (much to the dismay of the readers).

Elsewhere, Yumi was pacing around nervously while recounting her story with Sachiko to a person sitting in the shadow of darkness in the candle lit room. "Well, I wouldn't call it _that_," the strange yet so familiar of a voice said from the shadow and that made Yumi paused in her stride. "What do you mean? She was overpowering me!" Yumi exclaimed looking confused and angry at the person in front of her. "True, but would you deny that you could've shadow-step to get away if you wanted to?" the other person asked and that made Yumi stop to think for a moment before she reluctantly agreed. "Now, I'm sure you would want to say that you were so surprised that you forgot to use that skill, but the truth was that you didn't mind that _she_ was being dominant to the point of aggressive. What you do mind was that she wasn't truly awake when she, how should I put this? Attacked you, and that created a conflict within you because some part of you wanted her to acknowledge her lust and desire for you, so that you could conclude that what happen between the two of you were purely primal instinct and nothing more if her friends ever came to her rescue," the other person explained before Yumi could even say anything else in her defense.

"You're a charming person Yumi, use it to your advantages." Stepping out of the shadow to reveal herself (to the readers) with a warm smile on her face, Hannah petted the girl's head like a parent would to their child. "You know what you want, so now is the time to get it." Hannah smiled and winked at Yumi before she left the room, opening the door that lead into nothing but darkness. Yumi had wanted to talk to her mother, but she's busy holding a meeting with all the generals of Hel (Dante included) and Hannah happened to be there just at the right time for Yumi to run into. The woman who rarely spoke of anything but _Dante_ now given sound advice to Yumi, something only someone with children would understand yet as far as Yumi know those two had no children together not to mention it would be VERY strange for them to have a child together (neither of them is a goddess).

_A/N: Okay, I'm not being descriptive about the whole naughty part cuz I want to leave it to your imagination (that and my brain is filled with pki, pgp, 1nf, 2nf, and 3nf, so yucky). Anyway, hope y'all enjoy this tripping of a chapter and I look forward to another messed up chapter ahead (laughs) that and I need to stop procrastinating with my evil homework (dies from info overloads about hw). Ja~_


	20. Chapter 20

_XX_

When Sachiko came back, she noticed Yumi sitting in the kitchen enjoying a cup of hot tea, it was strange and that made her wondered if her state of nudity got anything to do that girl or not. So her mind decided to go with a resounding yes, though the look on Yumi's face was one of serene as though nothing in the world could disturb her peaceful moment. Something teasing at her mind when her eyes scanned through the girl's face and saw a deep red mark on her neck, Sachiko had thought of it as a bug bite that had started to swollen but when she took a second look it doesn't look like it.

"It was made by you," Yumi spoke up suddenly as though she was walking inside of Sachiko's mind. "You sleep like a log afterward though," Yumi added not looking at Sachiko still; her attention was focused on the tea cup in her hands. "I… did that?" Sachiko asked at last, not believing what she was hearing. "You did more than just giving me this mark," Yumi said as she finally looked up at a shocked Sachiko. Placing the cup on the table, Yumi rolled up her sleeves to show Sachiko all the other red marks on her arms. "I thought you're trying to eats me up or something instead of just doing the deeds." Yumi continued pulling the sleeves back down. "I can't believe that your subconscious would be so ravenous as to attack me after I brought you up to your room," Yumi said with a serious look on her face and Sachiko could only stare at her and gaped. "And I have to say," Yumi paused as a glint of mischief flashed through her mocha eyes. "You're pretty good for a first-timer," she added and that brought a deep blush to Sachiko's beautiful face.

"I… I…" Sachiko stuttered and unable to formulate anything as fragments of the activity from earlier started to come back to her. "It's a shame that you fell asleep after you got your way with me," Yumi paused as she got up and moved closer to a stuttering Sachiko. "But it wasn't so bad though, considering that I get to enjoy a full view of the great Sachiko in all of her glory just for my eyes." Yumi said with a crooked smile as she took Sachiko hand and kissed it ever so tenderly. "However," she started, wrapping her other arm around Sachiko's waist and draped Sachiko's hand over her shoulder. "I intend to return the favor milady," Yumi finished tilting her head slightly as she leaned in and captured Sachiko's lips with a tender kiss that immediately cut off any rambling from the other woman.

Sachiko's brain melted into a puddle of mush by that kiss, it was different than any of the other kisses Yumi had branded upon her lips. This kiss was tender, sweet and a hint of passion within it, there's no hunger or fierce like the ones before. A tongue darted out and brushed by her lips, asking for permission and she granted it, inviting that foreign object inside her mouth dueling for dominance. Even so, it was still a tender and sweet kiss to the point her lungs was screaming for air, Sachiko still didn't want to stop the girl from kissing her. But the kissing stopped just in time, causing Sachiko to pants heavily trying to get in enough oxygen for her poor lungs.

"You can breathe through your nose silly," Yumi said softly planting a kiss on Sachiko's nose, causing the latter to wiggle her nose slightly and that made Yumi chuckled. The mood was totally ruined when Sachiko's stomach growled for foods, Yumi chuckled as she let go of her. "Goodness, is that a lion in your stomach?" she teased as she went to prepare a meal for two leaving Sachiko there blushing deeply.

_MgM_

"I'm willing to take the risk," Dante said to Hel once the meeting was over. "Why would you desire for the world's calamity?" Hel asked. She was curious as to why Hannah hadn't so much as object to Dante's decision, Hannah had always been a peaceful person and never wanted anything more than living her days away from the world with her wife. "To create a new breed of heroes that could stand up against the gods that brought the world to its last destruction," Dante replied calmly. "What happen if they fail?" Hel asked. "Then the world will be reborn again," Dante said.

With Baldur trying to bend the world to his will only a few days ago, Hel could understand why Dante decided to do such drastic thing. But to risk all lives on this planet was a bit too much for her to take in, and what will happen if her child couldn't stop the calamity that was brought by Dante? She'd known Dante for a long time, and there's no way to change her mind once she's spoken of what she wanted to do. Only Hannah could persuade Dante, but now the dark skinned woman doesn't seem to be disagreeing with Dante's view of things either. After a long moment of silence between them, Hel agreed to Dante's plan with great reluctant.

_MgM_

"What do you think of Dante and her wife?" Yumi asked as she and Sachiko enjoying the evening's breeze in the backyard. "They're good together, though I never knew that Hannah was a demi." Sachiko answered. "She's not a demi though," Yumi said. "Wha? But Baldur or whatever he is said she's Surtr's daughter," Sachiko said looking over at Yumi. "I asked her about that, it turned out that she was born from the ash of his body. So basically speaking, she's the reincarnation of Surtr himself. And what's more disturbing was that Dante was the one that killed Surtr," Yumi explained. "That is weird," Sachiko murmured. "Yup…" Yumi agreed.

"Anyway, let's go inside," Yumi said as she got up and held out her hand to Sachiko, who took it and headed back inside side-by-side. They headed up the stairs together and even up to Sachiko's room and that is where Yumi stopped to turn and look at Sachiko in the eyes. "Good night," Yumi said before giving Sachiko a deep kiss. A kiss that got Sachiko wanting more when Yumi pulled away, "Don't." Sachiko pulled Yumi back for another kiss as she moved backward leading both toward her bed, Yumi just kicked the door close and let Sachiko take the lead.

Just as Hannah said, a little charm and the gorgeous demi fall prey to her, but Yumi didn't just turn on her charm for anyone. Mostly she didn't have to, and she would still get the woman she wanted in bed with her. It seemed that when going against a demi, a bit of charm would go a long way and Yumi definitely like the way Sachiko made her feel (incident of earlier in the day or morning).

Now she truly enjoys the way Sachiko made her feel, because with each sweet moan that escape Sachiko's lips, Yumi couldn't help but wanting to create that sounds some more. She felt as though she would never get tire of hearing such sounds befalling from the lips of such a divine creature under her, so flawless and captivating. So gorgeous even though she just come down from the high that Yumi had given to her, so sexy that Yumi had to made love to her again and again until the point of exhaustion.

_A/N: If there's some crazy part, I blame on whoever wanted up ASAP (laughs) just kidding. Again, more fun ahead of us... or them... we'll see, we'll see... (grinned) Hope y'all enjoy, ja~_


	21. Chapter 21

_XXI_

"The fog is too thick to find their tracks," Rei said stopping at the edge of the Mist Valley (aka Niflhiem). "Bet you could cut it with a knife," Yoshino agreed sticking her hand into the dense fog. "They probably got lost in there," Sei said. "Someone is coming," Yōko exclaimed. "Quick, into the fog where we can hide ourselves," Yoshino said sarcastically but the others thought it was a good idea.

The ground shook lightly as the stumping sound started to sounded closer and closer by the minute. "You think it be hard to set a trap, but it turned out rather well no?" the voice was definitely woman, though they didn't know what she's talking about or who she's talking to since the fog truly is thick. A loud _meow_ told them that it might be to a cat that she's talking to, maybe she's crazy? "Me too," the woman said and there's a deep silence that ensued. "Hm, I smell fresh meats!" she said raising her voice just as the cat started to hissed. "Down girl," the voice said and suddenly the ground started to shook violently that sent the others airborne along with the ride. A net came out and caught them, the four women and their mounts were completely caught in the net and though they tried to break free from it, but it was proven to be a waste of time.

"You people think you can enter this place without consequences?" the woman on the giant beast asked as she got the beast to start moving deeper into the fog. "Travelers aren't welcomed here," she continued. "Well, you all are going to make a tasty snack for our baby here," her voice become deep and calm making the others felt somewhat unnerved.

_MgM_

"Wha? What are you doing with the enemies?" Yoshino shouted when the other two were simply enjoying tea while she and the others were tied up like a wild animal. "We're not enemies, we're married." Shimako was the first to answer and that shocked the other four women enough that their jaw practically dropped onto the floor gaping at the flushing miko. "And she's my woman," Yumi added pointing over at Sachiko, who was sitting very close to her.

"Well, since you all know each other, I'm sure Dante wouldn't mind if I let you guys go." Hannah interrupted. But as soon as she let go of them, Yoshino leaped for Yumi aiming to rip the windpipe out of her. Somewhere from behind her, a metal gauntlet moved and punched the thin air; electrical charge surged through the air and struck Yoshino in the back causing her to drop on the floor instantly before she even reached Yumi. Such suddenness caused everyone to turned and look at the source of such power, and there Dante stood tall and proud extending her right fist in front of her with static energy surged about the glove.

"Anyone else want a go?" Dante asked withdrawing her hand back to her side. "I'll take that as a no then," she continued. It was not a problem for anyone after that, as they all know that there's no winning against a person who had captured them with ease in the first place.

_MgM_

"The preparation is complete; Ares should be heading this way soon." Dante said in a large room with only a single candle being lit in the middle of the table. "Good work, soon all the gods in the world will learn that this world no longer need them around," said an oni mask-clad person emerging into the flickering light of the candle. "Indeed," Dante nodded her head. "This wretched world will soon feel the wraths of the gods, and then I will put the gods in their places," the figure said while clenching _his_ fist before him to show determination of what's to come. "I ask for nothing in return, just to be left in peace when all of this is over," Dante said with an impassive look on her face. "You have my words," the figure replied respectfully at her.

The secret meeting was over before anyone noticed that Dante was missing, a good conversation was in progress in the backyard and drinks were poured into cups. The young demis talked passionately about their ideal life as they've warmed up to each other. Hannah stood inside and watched them, still fledgling and has yet to feel the pain of what the gods could inflict upon just because they no longer of value to the gods. It was something Hannah recall but do not care to remember, because today there will be more chaos than before though she hoped that it doesn't come to a tragic end.

"She's not down there, so I took two bottles instead of waiting for her." Yumi said coming up behind Hannah. "Just try not to get them too drunk," Hannah giggled lightly and Yumi just laughed while nodding her head. "Good point," Yumi replied before stepping outside again.

"They're wonderful specimen aren't they?" Dante's voice echoed as a pair of strong arms wrapped around Hannah's waist. "Indeed they are," Hannah replied. "How long until Ares get here with his swarm of pest?" Hannah added. "It won't be long, maybe tomorrow or the next day," Dante replied. "So the stage is set," Hannah murmured. "Yes, it's time we sit back and watch the show," Dante nodded. "Who amongst them will come out on top?" Hannah asked no one in particular. "The one with the strong survival instinct," Dante answered anyway.

Like an omen, the looming chaos isn't too far away, keeping her words, Dante had gone to Mt. Olympus and provoked Ares in declaring war against her but she was gone before he could even attempted to kill her. After all, she walked in on him and Aphrodite and cooed the woman away with her, she even so much as wooing all the goddesses on Mt. Olympus, something even Zeus couldn't do. At first, the gods had paid her no attention; until the only name Aphrodite could say was Dante did they take it seriously. But it was too late, all the goddesses were found barely clothed lying exhausted in a Hera's bedroom where Zeus rarely visited. This to say that there's more than meet the eye, as Hera a woman who loved Zeus enough to done so many terrible things now fallen under Dante's spell.

"You hadn't done anything lecherous to them have you?" Hannah asked. "My love, _time_ is such a precious thing and illusion grant us entertainments that will lead us into a new era without the gods," Dante said laughing lightly at the notion of her wife thinking she would ever cheated on with someone else. "And where will that leave us?" Hannah asked. "We are neither gods nor human, but when this is all over." Dante paused. "I shall take you home with me," she continued. No one ever knew of Dante's whereabouts, and where was she from, even Hannah who had been married to Dante for centuries never once know the true identity of Dante.

_A/N: sorry for the major length of not posting. my brain was crashing every five minutes (dead serious) and I wanted to sleep more than writing lately. anyway, hoping next chapter come to me soon. ja~_


	22. Chapter 22

_XXII_

So a war between the Olympian Gods and the demi broke out, Dante and Hannah were nowhere in sight leaving the 8 fledgling demis to their own. With Yōko leading them, Yumi was a ferocious force to be reckoned with along with her lover beside her. Yoshino asked to face off Ares, the man that give her the demi power, and a power she never wanted or care to have in the first place. Thankfully, Athena took no interest in petty squabble and chose not to join her foolish brother, to her eyes Ares is but an arrogant fool and she hope this would teach him a lesson that he would never soon to forget.

In the end, neither side held victory as many perished and few still standing. The world around them was for not, a young world failed to mature as the gods failed to realize that their times were long past and man no longer belief in them. When it all ended, the children of the gods came out victorious surviving the brutal war and wondered what happened to Dante and Hannah as they're nowhere around a day before the battle until now.

_MgM_

"It's a shame that they're all still alive," the voice behind the mask said to Dante, who stood next to the dimly lit candle. "Indeed, shall I take them out?" Dante asked her voice void of emotion. "No need, you've served my mother well and helped me succeed." There was an eerie paused as the person behind the mask got up and moved closer to Dante, clad in leather armor and hiding behind the mask, a hand snaked out and grabbed Dante by the throat in an attempt to crush her wind pipe. "My reward for your loyalty," the masked person said roughly lifting Dante off her feet.

"You're forgot your place and who you're talking to child," Dante said grabbing onto the hand on her throat and crushed the bones of that hand causing her opponent to let go of her. "How disappointing," Dante continued turning away but in a split second she did a round-house kick knocking the masked person onto the floor. "How pitiful, I thought you would be able to overcome your thirst for power and rise above even the gods, but I was wrong. Maybe you're not the one I was looking for," Dante said kneeling down to the masked person. "Right now, your friends and the woman you love, they will all forget you. Soon, you will not remember them or who you are, maybe then all of you can live life like all those mortals. A job well done Yumi, and this is my last act of kindness to you my favorite student." Dante continued removing the mask and put her hand over Yumi's face letting surge of statics pass from her hand over to the girl's head.

When she woke up, Yumi couldn't even recall her name or her surroundings. Everything looked to unfamiliar to her somehow, staggering out of the small house, she was greeted with the blinding morning sun and a young woman with long midnight tresses watering the plants in the front yard. The other woman looked up and smiled at Yumi, they talked for a moment and soon exchanged laughters. But they're too far away to be heard by anyone, there were a few other houses that stood further away from one another. The people living in those houses have a quiet life, content with the land they got as they plow the field and raise livestock as a way to keep them from going hungry.

_MgM_

"Why did you use them?" Hannah asked as she stood watching over the vast land below with houses few and far from each other. "I do not use them; they are of no use to me. If I wanted to kill the gods, it would be like squashing a bug." Dante replied as she packed supplies onto the horses for the long journey ahead of them. "Then why did you let Yumi believed that she could destroy the gods in order to bring about a new era?" Hannah asked still watching the young couple working hard out in the field oblivious to their present. "You even helped her in stirring up troubles," Hannah added a long moment afterward when no answer came from the other woman. "When you live as long as I have, a little entertainment isn't such a bad idea. But when Yumi considered me as one of the gods, she immediately plotted to kill me as soon as everything was over to show that she doesn't need a god's help. I am no god, and that was her only mistake that caused the entertainment to come to an abrupt ending." Dante replied calmly as usual.

"A shame really, she could be the champion of her era and led her friends into a godless age." Dante added after she got on her horse. "Then what? You will destroy them afterward, don't you?" Hannah asked turning around to look at her lover straight in the eyes. There was something different about those eyes; the left had turned deep blue and the right crimson red. "Time waits for no one, it continued to move forward and people continued to be consumed by lust and greed. When madness comes for them, there's nothing they or anyone can do to stop it and time will forever march on forward." Dante said. "But love, time can slow down and be merciful," Hannah said climbing up onto her own horse. "Would you want me to kill them slowly as an act of mercy?" Dante asked with a quirked brow. "You're right…" Hannah murmured as she gave the horse a light jab to get it moving.

Dante had been merciful, she let them lived instead of taking their lives she took their powers and memories. Dante was never known to be merciful to anyone, and Hannah should know that better than anyone else could. In all the years she known and loved Dante, she never once questioned the woman's decision and never known of her origin until now. The vague information Dante divulged was all the clues that gave Hannah a sense of who Dante really is, indeed time stop for no one just as Dante who never stay at one place for too long. Dante always seemed to be wearing a strange hourglass necklace and never took it off, and her power was like a never ending flow of ether.

**End**

_A/N: Sorry for the short ending and the time it took to wrap it up. I got more but then everything went blank and I lost my vision as to where the story was heading. Again, apologies to you guys for not having a more thrilling tale, but when my brain decided not to stay focus on a story I lost all interest in coming up with what's happening next. Gomen ne~_


End file.
